La jalousie n'est pas un défaut
by rebsun
Summary: ... Mais une preuve d'amour ! Ca se passe dans la next gen, Sakura et Naruto ont changé ... Mais quelqu'un, qu'ils connaissent, revient et cela va en chambouler plus d'un ...
1. Résumé

**La Jalousie n'est pas un défaut … **

**Mais une preuve d'amour.**

Ça se passe dans la next gen, Sakura et Naruto ont changé ... Mais quelqu'un, qu'ils connaissent, revient et cela va en chambouler plus d'un … Amour, déboires, combats, … Pour un nouveau futur.

Chapitres :

1. **Une mission Banale**

2. **Émotions**** Diverses**

3. **Questions …**

4. **Vivre ensemble ? Impossible !**

5. **Changement.**

6. **Enfin libre …**

7. **Une étrangère au village**

8. **Jalousie. Défaut ou amour ?**

9. **L'amour revient …**

_J'avais perdu mes notes mais je les ai enfin retrouvé. Je compte bien finir cette fic même si je l'avais commencé il y a longtemps. Merci pour les commentaires et désolée de l'attente pour ceux qui lisaient encore cette fic._


	2. Une Banale Mission

Chapitre 1 :

**Une banale mission.**

Elle marchait tranquillement dans les rues du village caché de Konoha. Il faisait bon, les gens flânaient en faisant leur marché, en parlant de tout et de rien … Les enfants courraient, un sourire illuminé sur leurs visages d'anges … Mais elle. Son visage n'exprimait pas la même gaîté. Elle soupira en s'arrêtant devant une enseigne. Un vent frais passa, faisant ainsi soulever ses cheveux roses. L'enseigne Ichiraku n'avait pas changé et le vieil homme la tenait encore avec sa fille Ayame :

**-Sakura-san ? **_s'écria cette dernière à la jeune chuunin._** Bonjour !**

Sakura lui sourit et baissa les yeux vers leur unique client de la journée :

**-Bonjour. Bonjour à vous aussi Kakashi-Senseï …**

**-Bonjour Sakura ! Tu n'es plus obligé de m'appeler ainsi ! Assis-toi donc.**

Il l'invita à s'asseoir mais elle refusa poliment :

**-Je dois me rendre chez Tsunade-sama …**

**-Ha …**

**-Sakura-chan ! **_cria une voix derrière elle._

Un éclair orange arriva en trombe devant elle :

**-Naruto … Ne crit pas s'il te plait …**

**-Oh la la ! Comment va-tu aujourd'hui, Sakura-chan ?**

**-Bien et toi ? Désolée je dois me dépêcher d'aller voir l'Hokkage.**

**-Ha ?**

Elle lui sourit et partit en leur faisant signe :

**-Elle a changé, hein Naruto ? **_fit le ninjas copieur avec un sourire._

**-Heu … Oui. Mais elle est plus triste …**

**-Oh depuis votre dernière rencontre avec Sasuke.**

**-Sûrement …**

) o00o (

**-Shizune !**

**-Oui Hokkage-sama ça arrive !**

Shizune poussa la porte avec son pied, les bras chargés de dossiers et se dirigea vers le bureau déjà surchargé de l'Hokkage :

**-Apporte moi après une bonne tasse de thé s'il te plait …**

La pauvre Shizune posa enfin son lourd fardeau en soupirant :

**-Oui Hokkage-sama … Ha bonjour Jiraya-sama !**

Tsunade leva la tête et dévisagea le vieux sannin :

**-Bonjour Jiraya, que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite ?**

**-Rien de bien réjouissant Tsunade !**

**-Comme toujours …**

**-Je voudrais t'y voir !**

**-Grr … Tu ne sais que te lamenter et mater les jeunes filles !**

**-Mais non ! Cette fois, j'ai fais autre chose !**

**-Ha bon ? Tu as enfin trouvé des infos sur l'akatsuki ?**

**-Et comment ! Et aussi sur Sa …**

**-Chut ! Sakura ? Ha te voilà enfin !**

La jeune fille entra suivit de Shizune qui apporta la tasse de thé :

**-Ramènes-en deux autres, s'il te plait !**

**-Toute de suite Hokkage-sama !**

**-Je ne voudrais pas vous déranger … **_fit Sakura en posant une liasse de papier._** Je ramène juste le rapport de ma dernière mission …**

**-Tu ne déranges pas au contraire ! s'écria Tsunade.**

Shizune ramena les tasses :

**-Comment va-tu Sakura ? **_demanda l'Hokkage, souriant._

**-Bien, Tsunade-sama.**

**-Bien j'en suis contente … J'ai une autre mission à te confier … Avec … Ino.**

**-Ha ?**

**-Oui !**

**-De quel genre ?**

**-Garde d'enfants et les ramener sains et saufs à leur village … Une mission très simple.**

**-En effet.**

**-Tiens ce parchemin explique tout. Les enfants attendent déjà à l'académie avec Ino. Pars après avoir fini de boire ta tasse …**

Sakura la finit en vitesse :

**-Merci Tsunade-sama. A plus tard.**

**-A plus tard !**

La porte se referma sur elle :

**-Bon, parles Jiraya, je t'écoute.**

) o00o (

**-Bonjour Ino !**

**-Bonjour Sakura. Comment ça va ?**

**-Bien et toi ?**

**-Ca va très bien. Voilà les deux enfants !**

**-Bonjour ! **_fit Sakura en leur souriant._

La petite fille, la plus grande, la fixa avec ses grands yeux bleu azur. Le plus petit, brun aux yeux bleus, suçait son pouce :

**-Voilà Kiriane et Hibiki ! Ce sont les petits enfants du chef de leur village caché de la roche.**

**-Ha ! Bon on part maintenant ?**

**-Bien sur …**

**-Attendez ! **_cria une voix derrière elles._** Je viens avec vous.**

**-Tenten ? **_firent en chœur les deux filles._

**-Oui ordre de Tsunade-sama !**

**-Ok ! Alors allons-y !**

Elles sortirent du village et s'enfoncèrent dans la foret :

**-D'après Tsunade-sama cette mission est banale et nous aurons aucun problème majeur sur la route … **_fit Tenten en début de groupe._

**-Oui sûrement. **_admit Sakura à l'arrière du groupe._** Mais faisons quand même attention.**

Elles eurent raison et le soleil se coucha sans qu'il ne leur arrive quelque chose :

**-Arrêtons-nous là. **_fit Ino._** On reprendra demain. Sakura va chercher du bois. Tenten allume un feu.**

Elles allumèrent un feu et les deux petits s'approchèrent pour manger ce que les filles leur donnèrent. Elles firent aussi de même :

**-Demain dans l'après midi nous y serons. **_fit Ino en baillant._

**-Je prends le premier tour de garde on sait jamais ! **_proposa Tenten en se levant._

**-Ok. **_fit Sakura._** Je te le relaierais après …**

**-Je prendrais le dernier tour, alors … dit Ino.**

Le lendemain matin, elles reprirent la route et arrivèrent comme prévu au village de la roche dans l'après midi, sans embûches :

**-Voilà fini ! **_fit Ino en repartant avec les autres sur le chemin du retour._

**-Oui c'était effectivement très simple. **_dit Sakura avec un sourire._

**-Ils étaient très sages et très gentils ces petits mouflets ! **_remarqua Tenten. _**Ils vont me manquer !**

Au bout d'un moment, bizarrement, Sakura s'arrêta :

**-Qu'est-ce qui y a, Sakura ?** _demanda Ino en s'arrêtant aussi ainsi que Tenten._

Sakura ne répondit pas toute de suite. Elle était figée. Elle croyait avoir entendu un bruit. Mais était-ce le fruit de son imagination ?

**-Allez Sakura ! **_fit Ino, pressée._** Je n'ai rien entendu. Et toi Tenten ?**

**-C'était peut-être un animal … **_dit Sakura au bout d'un moment._** Allons-y.**

Elles se remirent en route mais un autre bruit se fit entendre plus fort et s'arrêtèrent net :

**-C'était quoi ? **_demanda Tenten en sortant un Kunai._

**-Aucune idée. **_répondit Sakura en se mettant en position de défense._** Mais c'était le même bruit que tout à l'heure …**

Tout à coup, une chose sortit d'un buisson et fonça vers elles …

) o00o (

**-Quoi ? **_s'écria Tsunade en se levant brusquement._** Répètes !**

**-Ce ne sont pas des infos complètement vraies mais bon …**

**-Jiraya ! On ne plaisante pas avec ça !**

**-Si c'était vrai et si je l'aurais vu de mes propres yeux je te l'aurais juré mais là …**

**-Qui t'as donné cette info ?**

Le vieux sannin s'enfonça dans son siège et soupira :

**-Un traître d'Orochimaru.**

**-Ha ?**

Tsunade s'asseya à nouveau :

**-Alors comme ça … Il est mort …**

**-Oui et … Non …**

**-Grr … Tu m'énerves ! Faut savoir merde !**

**-Cris pas !**

**-Tu prends des infos qui ne sont même pas valides ! Ah la la … Tu ne changeras pas … Euh un instant … Quand tu parles d'un traître d'Orochimaru … Tu peux me dire son nom ?**

Jiraya grogna :

**-Non.**

**-Pourquoi ?**

**-Parce que.**

**-C'est une femme ?**

**-Oui et … non …**

**-Merde ! Jiraya ! J'aime pas tes énigmes ! Dis bon sang !**

**-Calme toi ! Tout ce que je sais c'est qu'elle travaillait à son service …**

**-Poise …**

L'Hokkage s'effondra sur son bureau :

**-Shizune … **_fit Jiraya, apeuré._** Ramènes un bon thé brûlant, s'il te plait …**

Shizune comprit et courut en rapporter. Tsunade se redressa enfin, le visage pâle …

**-Depuis hier tu me fais chier avec ses infos stupides ! Tu m'énerves ! cria-t-elle en tapant du poing son bureau.**

**-Oh au moins il y a en une qui est toute à fait vraie …**

**-Ha ? Dis !**

**-C'est que « tu sais qui » s'est enfui et je l'ai vu tout près du village de la roche …**

**-Quoi ? **_hurla Tsunade, terrifiée._** _Je viens d'envoyer Sakura là-bas … La poise ! _**

**-Ben quoi ? **_demanda Jiraya._

**-Shizune !**

**-Oui Hokkage-sama !**

**-Ramènes ici immédiatement Shikamaru, Naruto, Kakashi et l'équipe de Gai en vitesse !**

**-Bien Hokkage-sama !**

**-On pourrait m'expliquer ? **_fit Jiraya déboussolé._

**-BAKA ! Tu vas partir avec eux pour voir si ma protégée n'a rien !**

**-Quoi ? Sakura est au village de la roche ?**

**-Oui baka !**


	3. Emotions Diverses

Chapitre 2 :

**Émotions différentes …**

_Tout à coup, une chose sortit d'un buisson et fonça vers elles …_

**-KYAAAAAAAAA !**

Sakura tapa le sol de son poing et une énorme fente engouffra la personne qui fonçait vers elle. Sakura ouvra les yeux et paniquée, elle regarda partout :

**-Où est-il ? **_demanda-t-elle._

**-Au-dessus ! **_cria Ino._

Tenten lança ses Kunaïs mais la personne les évita à nouveau :

**-Poise ! **_s'écria-t-elle._

**-Vous êtes faibles … **_fit une voix glacée qui paralysa Sakura._

Elles se retournèrent toutes vers celui qui avait parlé :

**-Sa … Sasu …**

**-Sakura …**

) o00o (

**-J'espère qu'il n'ait rien arriver à Sakura-chan ! **_s'écria Naruto en sautant d'arbres en arbres._

**-Calmes-toi Naruto … **_soupira Shikamaru à coté de lui._** _Quelle galère de l'avoir pris avec nous …_**

**-Shikamaru a raison. **_fit Lee derrière eux._** Sakura et Tenten sont devenues très fortes. Elles sauront lui faire face.**

Kakashi et Neji était juste derrière avec Jiraya qui se souvenait encore des paroles dures que Tsunade lui avait lancé avant leur départ. **« **_**T'as intérêt de la ramener vivante et en bonne santé sinon tu sais ce que je suis capable de faire, ok ? »**_ Il poussa un faible gloups! effrayé … Il la connaissait trop bien pour le savoir … Il esseya de penser à autre chose de moins effrayant mais l'image de Tsunade furax revenait sans cesse **… **_**Poise …**_ _pensa-t-il._

) o00o (

**-Que fais-tu là ? **_demanda froidement Sakura d'une autre voix que la sienne._** Tu n'es pas avec Orochimaru ?**

Sasuke se mit à rire. Pendant ce temps, elle n'avait cessé de le détailler. Il était blessé. Il saignait fortement du bas-ventre et ses vêtements étaient en lambeaux … Il n'était pas dans un bon état :

**-Qu'est-ce que t'as fait pour être dans cet état ? **_redemanda-t-elle de la même voix froide._

Ino et Tenten dévisageaient leur amie. Elle n'était pas dans son état normal et elles étaient inquiètes …

**-Tu en pose de ces questions stupides … **_fit Sasuke. _**Tu n'as pas changé. Tu es toujours aussi … Lourde.**

Il la fixa essayant de voir comment elle réagirait. Mais contrairement à ce qu'il en pensait, il en fut rien. Elle garda son regard froid, impassible, presque cruel. Mais pourtant à l'intérieur, elle bouillait de rage. C'était comme si un couteau s'enfonçait dans son cœur. Il n'avait pas changé aussi. Toujours aussi froid, aussi « tact ». Elle aurait voulu l'oublier. Oublier ses sentiments pour lui. Car ça se voyait bien. Ses sentiments à lui pour elle n'avaient pas changé. Il la considérait encore comme une faible. Un boulet. A cette pensée, Sakura faillit craquer mais se retint de pleurer pour lui montrer qu'elle avait changé. Qu'elle était devenue plus forte. Autant moralement que physiquement …

**-Tu es dans un sale état. **_remarqua aussi Tenten._** Tu n'as aucune chance contre nous. Rends-toi.**

Sasuke se remit à rire faisant crisper les poings de Sakura :

**-Non vous êtes faibles et je peux vous battre sans mal …**

**-Prétentieux ! **_s'écria Ino._

**-Tu veux voir ? **_lui demanda-t-il. _**Approches alors.**

Ino se prépara mais Sakura fut plus vite et tapa avec force le sol des mains. Sasuke sauta pour éviter sur la branche d'un arbre :

**-Tu es nulle. Je vais vous tuer ici.**

Il lança un shuriken géant et le lança sur Ino et Tenten qui l'évitèrent. Mais elles ne virent pas le deuxième shuriken qui été caché par le premier.

Tenten put l'éviter mais pas Ino :

**-Ino ! **_cria Sakura._

Tenten se mit à genoux aux cotés d'Ino et enleva le shuriken de son ventre. Elle saignait abondamment :

**-Alors toi ! **_cria Sakura en colère en s'élançant vers lui._

Il évitait tous ses coups mais pas sans difficultés. Il remarquait enfin qu'elle avait changé sous ce stade et qu'elle était devenue plus rapide … A force d'être dans ses pensées, il ne put éviter un poing rempli de chakra de Sakura en plein ventre … Il tomba lourdement au sol en crachant un flot de sang :

**-C'est pas fini ! **_cria la jeune fille prête à donner un second poing._

Quelqu'un l'arrêta à temps :

**-Naruto … **_soupira Sakura, les larmes aux yeux._** Pourquoi … ?**

Puis elle tourna son regard vers Sasuke. Le pauvre avachit à terre, ses yeux, à moitié ouvert, la fixait, étonné, et la bouche en sang :

**-Il ne fallait pas … **_murmura Sasuke avec peine._** L'arrêter …**

Il perdit connaissance …

) o00o (

Il ne vit qu'un plafond blanc à son réveil. Et une étrange et douce odeur se mêlait à l'air frais de la pièce où il était. Il se tourna vers la fenêtre et vit, sur la table de chevet, un vase avec une orchidée. Il tourna la tête vers l'autre coté et son regard fut capté par une vision quasi irréel.

Elle dormait paisiblement, sur ses genoux était posé un livre ouvert. Ses cheveux d'un rose éclatant brillaient à la lumière du lever du jour. Sa peau était d'un blanc éclatant comme celle d'un ange. Il se secoua, surpris de ces pensées. Il était Uchiwa Sasuke. Il ne pouvait avoir ce genre de pensée.

Il devait encore assouvir sa vengeance. Tuer son frère, Itachi. Il essaya de se redresser mais rechuta sur son oreiller en poussant un faible gémissement de douleur. Il soupira et serra son poing, énervé :

**-Bouge pas … **_fit une voix cristalline._** Tu risque de rouvrir tes blessures …**

**-Hn … ? M'en fous …**

Sakura soupira, las. Il venait à peine de se réveiller qu'il commençait à l'énerver :

**-Naruto n'aurait pas du t'arrêter … **_fit-il en la sortant de ses pensées._

**-Pourquoi ? **_s'emporta-t-elle, prête à pleurer à nouveau._

**-Parce que …**

Il détourna la tête et regarda le plafond :

**-Orochimaru est mort, comme tu dois le savoir. **_fit-il d'un ton indifférent._** C'est moi qui l'ai tué.**

**-Toi ?**

**-Oui il voulait mon corps mais je les arrêté à temps grâce à une personne …**

**-Qui ?**

**-Cela n'a pas d'importance. Parce que malheureusement, je n'avais pas encore atteint ce que je voulais. Je ne suis pas assez fort qu'Itachi … La preuve. Tu m'as battu hier …**

**-Tu étais blessé !**

**-… Je n'ai pas réussi à battre Orochimaru seul …**

**-Mais … Pourquoi te confies tu à moi ?**

**-Parce que …**

Sasuke soupira et la fixa :

**-Je me le demande moi même … T'es toujours aussi pleurnicharde.**

**-Toi, aussi froid qu'avant ! Et … Égoïste !**

**-Tu m'aimes encore c'est ça ? Ne te berce pas d'illusions …**

**-Non c'est fini crois-moi … Je te déteste.**

Il fut surpris et d'un coup, il se retourna pour la regarder dans les yeux. Bizarrement, c'est comme si il avait reçu un coup de poing au cœur … Mais il se reprit difficilement en soupirant.

Sakura ne comprenait pas. Pourquoi avoir dit ça ? Au moins, était ce la vérité ? Elle n'en savait rien. Quand elle releva la tête, Sasuke s'était retourné coté fenêtre, enfermé à nouveau dans un silence de plombs …

) o00o (

**-J'attends votre opinion. **_fit Tsunade-sama, assis à la place d'honneur de la table de réunion, au coté de Gaara. _**Sasuke est revenu grâce à ma protégée. Selon vous doit-il mourir ou rester en vie avec bien sûr, une punition sévère pour ce qu'il a fait ? C'est-à-dire sa trahison à rejoindre Orochimaru ! Mais si vous voulez sa mort, une belle lignée des Uchiwa disparaîtra. Le sharingan mourra avec lui.**

Kakashi et le reste des jounins et membre du conseil étaient rassemblé autour de la table pour y décider :

**-Vous avez raison. **_fit Kakashi._** Si Sasuke meurt, nous perdrons les pouvoirs du clan le plus puissant de notre village. Nous ne pouvons pas le permettre.**

**-Totalement d'accord. **_intervient Gaara. _**Et pis, il n'a rien fait qui puissent faire de mal à nos villages. Il n'a tué personne et en plus … Il a tué Orochimaru. N'est-ce pas, Jiraya-sama ?**

**-Oui. **_répondit l'interpellé, sérieux avec un sourire._

**-N'attrape pas la grosse tête, Jiraya … **_soupira Tsunade, ironique._** Bon alors tout le monde est d'accord ? Mais quelle sera sa punition ?**

**-Je propose de le surveiller pendant deux ans. **_fit Gaara._** Il ne devra que faire des missions de rang D et ne pas utiliser le sharingan pendant cette période. Et aussi … Cela conviendrait mieux, qu'il vous fasse un héritier du sharingan.**

**-Un héritier ? **_demanda Tsunade en le fixant, sceptique._

**-Oui. Qu'il puisse refaire son clan …**

**-Cela semblerait juste … **_fit Kakashi. _**Mais qui le surveillera ?**

Tsunade se leva :

**-J'ai ma petite idée là-dessus, voyez vous … **_fit-elle avec un sourire satisfait aux lèvres._** Merci mais maintenant, je vous prie de m'excuser, je vais de ce pas à l'hôpital pour expliquer notre décision à notre fugitif …**

Et elle sortit de la pièce.

) o00o (

**-Mange quelque chose Sasuke …**

**-Non je n'ai pas faim pour l'instant …**

Sakura reposa le plateau sur la table de chevet en soupirant :

**-Du gâchis … **_fit-elle en le fixant._** Ca a l'air bon. De la compote de …**

**-Tais-toi. Je n'en ai rien à foutre.**

Elle serra les poings, énervée :

**-Tu m'énerves ! **_s'écria-t-elle et il la fixa, étonné. _**Débrouilles toi seul ! Je m'en vais …**

Elle s'était levée et elle posa sa main sur la poignet de la porte. Elle allait la faire glisser quand quelqu'un fut plus rapide :

**-Tu sors Sakura ? **_demanda Shizune en la fixant, surprise._

**-Shizune-san ! **_fit Sakura._** Que … ? Tsunade-sama ?**

**-Bonjour Sakura ! Comment va notre fugitif ?**

**-Bien mieux … **_grogna ce dernier, énervé._

**-Bonjour à toi aussi, Sasuke. **_fit l'Hokkage en s'approchant._** Tu m'as l'air en forme. C'est bon signe. Tu pourras sortir dans deux jours …**

**-Sublime … **_dit-il, ironique._

Tsunade-sama reposa le calepin sur le lit et fixa la table de chevet :

**-Le petit déjeuner qu'on t'a servit est mauvais ? **_demanda-t-elle en le fixant dans les yeux._

**-Non je n'ai pas faim …**

**-Vraiment ? Tant pis pour toi … J'en connais un …**

**-Tsunade baa-chan !**

**-Tiens, qu'est-ce que je disais ? Naruto ! Arrêtes de m'appeler ainsi je te l'ai déjà dis !**

**-Oui mille fois … Salut Sasuke !**

Il eut un vent et Tsunade sourit :

**-Tiens, Naruto ! **_fit-elle en présentant le plateau._** Mange le si tu veux, ton ami Sasuke te le donne volontiers, il n'a pas faim !**

Ce dernier grogna et fixa, du coin l'œil, le goinfre blond manger son petit déjeuner …

**-Hum délicieux cette compote de cassis ! Dommage que tu n'avais pas faim …**

**-Sors ! **_cria Sasuke, énervé prêt à se lever._

**-Ho du calme, Sasuke. **_interrompit Tsunade._** Je ne suis pas ici que pour voir si tu vas bien mais pour t'annoncer la décision du conseil et de moi même.**

Sakura s'arrêta dans son élan alors qu'elle voulait s'en aller et Sasuke, éberlué, leva la tête vers l'Hokkage :

**-Alors vous allez me tuer ? **_fit-il d'un ton affreusement indifférent._

**-Non. **_répondit Tsunade avec un sourire en coin, effrayant._** Tu vas vivre avec quelques conditions bien sur …**

**-Ha ouais ? Lesquels ?**

**-Tu seras surveillé pendant deux ans par un chuunin qualifié, et pendant cette période tu ne devras pas utiliser ton sharingan et tu ne devras faire que des missions de rang D.**

**-Comment … ? Pff … Et qui me surveilleras ?**

Tsunade sourit et croisa les bras :

**-Sakura Haruno, ma protégée. **_répondit-elle et il la regarda comme une extraterrestre. _**Elle sera la mieux qualifiée. Bien sûr, tu pourras encore t'entraîner avec Naruto. Et tu seras encore sous les ordres de Kakashi.**

**-Je ne veux pas ! **_s'écrièrent en chœurs les deux concernés._

**-C'est un ordre ! **_s'emporta Tsunade et ils se turent._** Et vous m'obéissez ! Bon. Sasuke tu vivras chez Sakura puisque ta maison a été revendue. Voilà. Je m'en vais, j'ai beaucoup de travail … Shizune !**

**-Oui Tsunade-sama !**

Elles partirent :

**-Bon ben moi aussi j'y vais ! f**_it Naruto._** Dommage que tu ne peux pas sortir aujourd'hui, Sasuke. Ce midi j'invite tout le monde à manger à Ichiraku !**

**-Je m'en fous.**_ dit ce dernier. _**Sors.**

**-Ok … Rabat-joie … Sakura-chan ! Tu vas venir ?**

**-Peut-être, Naruto … On a besoin de moi à l'hôpital pour l'instant.**

**-Ok bye !**

**-Bye …**

**-Tu me laisses ? **_fit la voix froide de Sasuke._

**-Oui pourquoi ça te gène ?**

**-Non vraiment pas du tout au contraire ! **_fit-il d'une voix étrange._

Elle claqua la porte sans répliquer …


	4. Questions

Oh j'ai des Rewiews ! Ca a été du rapide, je pensais en avoir d'aussi rapide et en avoir autant !

**Réponses aux Rewiews : Méo :** La cohabitation entre Sasuke et Sakura risquent vraiment d'être houleuse et on va le voir dans ce chapitre ! **Raziel : **Heureuse qu'elle te plaise ! **Fifi : **Tu vas le savoir très vite ce qui va se passer ! **Malinka : **Contente qu'elle te fasse plaisir ! **Saraki-chan : **Oui c'est le genre de fanfic lues et relues, c'est un Saku/Sasu classique mais avec d'autres ptits couples en plus ! C'est aussi mon couple préféré ! Tu as droit de faire de la pub, je passerais lire ta fic si j'ai le temps. Pour les fautes d'orthographe, pas ma faute, je ne me relis sûrement pas assez … Et j'essayerais de m'améliorer dans les chapitres suivant pour les phrases construites !

Merci pour vos Rewiews voilà la suite ! Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 3 :

**Questions …**

Gaara descendait tranquillement les marches du grand bâtiment du bureau de Tsunade quand une fusée blonde le faucha presque. Le roux se retourna vers le plaisantin de service avec un discret sourire :

**-Naruto … **_souffla Gaara en le fixant._

**-Ha Gaara ! **_fit le blondinet tout sourire._** Je te trouve enfin !**

**-Ha tu me cherchais ?**

**-Oui pour t'inviter à Ichiraku manger un bon petit râmen !**

**-Tu m'en vois ravi mais …**

Naruto ne laissa pas le temps de finir qu'il attrapa le roux par le bras et le tira en direction du restaurant …

) o00o (

Ino soupirait de lassitude dans sa chambre d'hôpital. La lecture de son magazine l'avait ennuyé au plus haut point et elle le reposa sur la table de chevet avec un geste rageur … _**Ce Sasuke Uchiwa, quel enflure !**_ _pensa-t-elle_ en serrant les poings mais se calma à cause de la douleur. Elle se sentait vraiment seule dans cette salle aux murs immaculés de blanc ! Elle se fit la promesse qu'il ne l'emporterait pas aussi facilement au paradis ! La porte de sa chambre glissa et une chevelure en forme d'ananas entra. Tout de suite, Ino retrouva sa bonne humeur et son sourire :

**-Shika ! **_s'écria-t-elle, ravie._

**-Salut Ino. **_fit Chôji en rentrant derrière le paresseux._** Ca va mieux ?**

**-On va dire ça comme ça … **_répondit-elle avec moins d'entrain._** Tu manges encore ?**

En effet, Chôji s'empiffrait de chips. Shikamaru approcha du lit de la « souffrante » et posa un panier de fruit dessus :

**-Tiens. **_fit seulement son coéquipier._** T'as pas de chance.**

**-Pourquoi ? **_demanda celle-ci en le fixant._

**-Ben Naruto nous invité à manger à Ichiraku ! **_répondit Chôji avec un sourire._

**-Mais au moins, on est gentil et on t'apporte un présent … **_termina Shikamaru._

**-Merci … **_soupira Ino, las. _**C'est en effet très gentil …**

**-Si tu veux je peux rester … **_proposa subitement Chôji et elle le fixa drôlement._

**-Vraiment ?**

**-Ben ouais …**

**-C'est étonnant de ta part !**

**-Je trouve pas …**

**-Bon laisse tomber Chôji et viens ! **_fit Shikamaru._** Bon appétit Ino …**

Il alla ouvrir la porte mais une personne a été plus vite que lui et il tomba nez à nez avec Sakura. Cette dernière, étonnée, sursauta en faisant voler le plateau qu'elle apportait pour Ino. La scène se fit au ralenti et le plateau alla rencontrer la face ahurie du fainéant à la coiffe « ananas » … C'était tellement comique que Sakura, Ino et Chôji essayait de ne pas rire de la scène … Shikamaru grogna :

**-C'est malin, Sakura … **_fit-il, énervé._

**-C'est pas ma faute ! **_ria-t-elle enfin en se tenant les cotes._

**-Donc pour mon déjeuner je peux lui dire adieu ? **_fit la voix impétueuse d'Ino qui avait retrouvé son souffle._

**-Non ne t'inquiètes pas ! **_dit la fleur de cerisier avec un sourire._** Je vais en rechercher un autre … Pour la peine, très cher Shikamaru, nettoies ce foutoir !**

Sakura partit aussitôt sur ces mots, évitant ainsi les jérémiades du fainéant …

**-Allez ptit Shika au boulot ! **_cria la blonde en riant._

**-Ah la la ! **_soupira ce dernier en s'exécutant avec mal, __balai et ramasse-poussière en mains__._

**-Dis donc je savais pas que t'étais « homme » de ménage, Shikamaru ! **_fit une voix féminine en entrant._

Shikamaru, apeuré, releva la tête vers la nouvelle venue … Bien évidement et malheureusement pour lui, c'était Temari … Elle était devant lui, lui étant à genoux, elle le fixa bizarrement avec un sourire en coin :

**-Temari …**_ soupira-t-il. _**Que nous vaut l'honneur de ta charmante visite ?**

**-Quelle ironie, très cher ! **_ria Temari sèchement._** Je viens vous chercher !**

**-Nous chercher pour aller où ?**

**-Ben Naruto nous a invité …**

**-Ha je vois … Pff … Il t'a donc invité « aussi » !**

**-Mes frères aussi. Allez dépêches toi !**

**-Oui, oui …**

) o00o (

Kiba, Shino et Hinata rencontrèrent en chemin Lee, Neji et Tenten en allant à Ichiraku :

**-Il vous a aussi invité ? **_fit Neji d'un ton froid._** Il a pas froid aux yeux pour la dépense …**

**-Ca m'étonnerait qu'il va payer pour nous tous ! **_répliqua Kiba._

**-Mais au moins c'est une bonne idée …**_ fit Hinata._** On va être tous là !**

**-Pas faux mais … **_soupira Kiba._

**-Nous y voilà. **_fit Shino en s'arrêtant devant Ichiraku._

Naruto, Gaara et Kankuro y était déjà assis et les attendaient :

**-Salut ! **_fit Naruto avec un énorme sourire aux lèvres._

**-Alors Naruto tu payes à tout le monde ? **_demanda Kiba, ironique en s'asseyant._

**-Tu rêves ! **_s'écria le surexcité blond._** Et puis quoi encore ?**

**-Je m'en doutais … soupira Neji.**

**-Mais pour Hinata je lui paye, hein Hinata-chan ? **_fit Naruto en lui souriant._

Cette dernière, malgré qu'elle avait changé, rougit en murmurant un « c'est pas la peine mais merci » :

**-Alors râmens pour tout le monde ? **_fit le vieil homme du restaurant._

**-Oui ! **_s'écria Naruto, en forme puis leva un verre (d'eau qu'est-ce que vous croyez d'autres ? Du champagne ?). _**Nous sommes tous là pour fêter le retour de Sasuke grâce à Sakura …**

**-Et moi tu m'oublies ? **_fit Tenten, vexée._

**-Ha mais oui je t'oublie pas, Tenten-chan ! **_répliqua le blond avec un sourire._** Et aussi à Ino …**

**-Oui la pauvre, on vient de la voir … **_fit la voix de Shikamaru en arrivant._** Yo tout le monde !**

**-Salut Shika, Chôji et … Temari ! **_s'exclama Naruto._** Asseyez vous ! Et célébrons ça !**

**-Ne me dis pas que t'avais encore oublié mon nom … **_soupira la blonde, vexée._** Ca fait à peine un mois qu'on s'est pas vu …**

**-Mais non, t'inquiètes ! **_fit-il tout sourire. _**Allez !**

**-… Et aussi que le « serpent » est mort … **_intervint Gaara froidement et l'atmosphère changea de tout au tout._

**-Vraiment ? **_s'exclamèrent tous sauf Naruto, Shika et l'équipe de Tenten._

**-Nan … **_accentua Kiba avec des grands yeux, n'y croyant pas vraiment._** Qui l'a tué ? Sasu … Sasuke ?**

**-Sasuke a tué Orochimaru ? **_fit Temari sans y croire aussi._

**-Hé oui … **_soupira Gaara sans la regarder._

**-Mange quelque chose Gaara ! **_s'exclama Naruto en le fixant._

**-Non je n'ai pas faim …**

**-Ha bon … ?**

**-Dis Gaara c'est à propos d'Akumi que tu tires cette tronche ? **_fit soudain Kankuro et son frère faillit s'étrangler son verre d'eau. _**Ha ha ! M'en doutais ! Hein Tema ?**

**-Sans doute, je te l'ai déjà dit pourtant ! **_admit cette dernière tout sourire._

**-Taisez-vous … **_soupira l'indigné en craquant._

**-C'est qui Akumi ? **_demanda Naruto, curieux._

**-Ne dites rien … **_menaça le roux, énervé en serrant les poings._

**-… C'est sa petite amie ! **_répliqua Kankuro, joyeux._

**-Mais non Kankuro c'est sa « promise » ! **_arrangea Temari au plus vite devant la tronche d'enterrement du roux._

**-Sa « promise » ? **_fit Naruto sans comprendre._

**-Elle est folle de lui ! **_s'exclama Kankuro et Gaara était vraiment furax._

**-Folle de lui ? **_refit Naruto, incrédule._

**-Elle l'aime malgré que … **_expliqua Temari_**. Tu vois quoi !**

**-Gaara l'aime mais ne veut pas le lui dire !**_ ria Kankuro._

**-TAISEZ-VOUS BANDE DE DEBILE ! JE VAIS VOUS TUER FRANCHEMENT !**

**-Ho Gaara est amoureux … **_siffla Naruto tout sourire et content pour son ami._** Félicitation !**

**-Mais tu es encore plus stupide que eux ! **_explosa Gaara._** Je l'aime pas !**

**-C'est ça, c'est ça … **_fit Naruto, ironique._** On va te croire …**

**-Grr et puis zut …**

Gaara soupira et dut subir encore des pics par son frère et sa sœur mais en prime Naruto et Kiba en mirent plusieurs louches … Le repas était joyeux et ils passèrent tous de bons moments.

) o00o (

Ce n'était pas la même ambiance dans deux salles d'hôpital. Sakura avait rapporté un nouveau plateau repas à Ino et partit enfin en porter un à celui qu'elle semblait « détester ». Sakura appréhendait de l'avoir après sous son toit. Qu'allait-il se passer ? Elle sera encore plus sous tension et l'atmosphère n'allait guère être arrangé qu'ici à l'hôpital … Comment allaient-ils faire pour cohabiter ? Elle voyait déjà la scène. L'atmosphère tendue et pas un ne pipera un mot ! Ils se détestaient tellement que ça allait sûrement être la bagarre assurée ! Alors là, Tsunade avait fait fort ! Très fort ! En soupirant, Sakura ouvrit la porte et entra dans la salle avec le plateau. Elle le posa sur la table de chevet d'un geste las :

**-Tu vas le manger ou pas ? **_fit-elle d'un ton sec._

Sasuke ne se retourna même pas :

**-Ne t'inquiètes pas, sors. **_répondit-il froidement._

**-Bien …**

Énervée, le cœur battant, et sur le seuil de la porte :

**-Si ça risque d'être comme ça chez moi … **_fit-elle en soupirant._** Ça va fort être une partie de plaisir …**

Il ne répliqua qu'en soupirant longuement. Elle détourna la tête puis sortit.

) o00o (

Les deux jours se passèrent très vite, trop vite au goût de Sakura. Sasuke put enfin sortir ainsi qu'Ino. Cette dernière dévisagea Sasuke froidement :

**-Merci pour ce que tu m'as fait. **_fit-elle, ironique en le tuant du regard._

**-Tu es faible, tu aurais pu l'éviter. **_dit-il seulement froidement._

**-C'est ça ! **_s'exclama la blonde, furax._** Je t'aurais un jour, Uchiwa Sasuke, tu me le payeras !**

**-Mais bien sûr … Je t'attendrais au tournant.**

**-Sur ce … Bye bye ! Loin je serais de toi et mieux je me porterais ! Tu resteras toujours un traître pour moi même si tu payes ta dette !**

Elle soupira, énervée puis partit en le laissant seul sur le seuil de l'entrée de l'hôpital. Sasuke s'en foutait royalement. Il l'avait écouté d'une oreille distraite. Il attendait que Sakura arrive. Mais elle n'était toujours pas arrivée.

Cette dernière ne se pressa pas. Elle avait remis son rapport de mission à Tsunade et marchait tranquillement vers l'hôpital. Elle avait peur de ce qu'il allait arriver quand elle sera seule avec lui. Une question trottait dans sa tête depuis qu'il était arrivé. L'aimait-elle encore ou pas ? Elle espérait que non ! Il lui avait fait trop de mal, elle avait trop souffert.

Elle arriva enfin devant l'hôpital, Sasuke avança :

**-Enfin je me demandais si tu m'avais oublié ! **_fit-il sèchement en la fixant._

**-J'aimerais bien t'oublier ! **_répliqua-t-elle froidement. _**Allez viens.**

Ils partirent vers son appartement :

**-Tu vis seule maintenant ? **_fit-il en entrant après elle dans l'appart._

**-Oui ça se voit pas ? **_répondit-elle, énervée en serrant les poings._

Il posa ses affaires et eut un sourire en coin en détaillant l'appartement :

**-Hum ça peut aller … Je craignais que tout soit en rose !**

**-Tu crois que je suis une barbie ou quoi ?**

Elle mit ses poings sur ses hanches puis le fusilla du regard :

**-Bon je vais t'expliquer comment il faudra te comporter ici, Sasuke ! **_fit-elle froidement._

**-Quoi ?**

**-Ben oui je ne vais pas te laisser faire tout ce que tu veux, ok ?**

**-Ben ça …**

**-De un, ta chambre est au bout du couloir, de deux, la salle de bain est de l'autre coté et tu te prends que le coté que je t'ai préparé pour mettre tes affaires !**

**-Ok … Le reste tu le gardes pour entreposer tes produits de beauté …**

**-Oui et alors ? J'en ai pas des tonnes si tu veux savoir !**

**-Ha bon … ? Ça m'étonne !**

**-Bon arrêtes ton humour ! Je prends toujours ma douche le soir donc tu l'as prendras au matin ! Et j'espère que tu n'es pas devenu un pervers !**

**-Pourquoi cette question ? Bien sur que non ! Je viendrais pas te mater si ça qui t'inquiètes …**

**-Je ne plaisante pas, Sasuke ! Et on devra se partager les tâches parce que c'est pas moi qui vais faire tout ok ? Tu vis dans cet appart tu le respectes !**

**-D'accord … _Elle saoul avec ces règles …_ Bon tu vas préparer le dîner alors ?**

**-Bien sûr et tu fera la vaisselle, très cher !**

Elle eut un sourire en coin style Tsunade en seconde … Sasuke tira une drôle de tête … Un Uchiwa de renom allait faire les tâches ménagères … Ça risquait d'être très amusant !

**-Bon je vais faire du riz et du poison ! **_fit Sakura joyeuse en partant vers la cuisine._** Mets la table !**

Uchiwa Sasuke allait entendre parler ménage pendant un bout de temps et il ne pourra rien omettre comme objection à moins qu'il tienne à mourir … ?


	5. Vivre ensemble ? Impossible !

Pas le temps de répondre aux rewiews mais merci quand même ! J'envoie le quatrième chapitre ! Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 4 :

**Vivre ensemble. Impossible !**

Sasuke essuyait encore la vaisselle en pestant intérieurement. Sakura se reposait dans son divan face à la télé. Elle picorait du pop-corn en visionnant une série d'amour. C'était triste à en pleurer et avait prévu le coup en posant une boite à mouchoir à ses cotés. Le garçon de la série allait enfin avouer à sa bien aimée qu'il l'aimait quand un bruit de casse la fit sursauter. Elle se leva d'un bon, énervée :

**-Mais quel maladroit tu fais !**_s'écria-t-elle en rage et elle ne put voir la fin du feuilleton, son feuilleton préféré._** Rahh !**

**-Et alors ? **_répliqua le brun, furax._ **T'as qu'à le faire si t'es pas contente !**

Elle abandonna son divan et accoura pour se poster devant lui :

**-Tu es chez moi et tu obéis ! **_fit-elle en serrant les poings._** Sinon tu dors à la rue !**

**-Grr …**

Il n'avait pas trop le choix … Il baissa la tête et Sakura suivit son geste … La pauvre assiette qui n'avait rien fait, gisait à terre en morceaux. Sakura partit aussitôt chercher un balai et le mit sèchement dans la main de Sasuke :

**-Au boulot ! **_s'écria-t-elle en le fixant._** Répare les dégâts mister glaçon !**

**-Pu …**

**-Quoi ?**

**-… Rien … Laisse tomber …**

Il ramassa enfin les morceaux et les mit à la poubelle d'un geste rageur :

**-Bon dodo !**_ fit Sakura puis soupira, las._** J'ai raté la fin de ma série préférée … Quelle guigne … Merci beaucoup, Monsieur Uchiwa de malheur ! Merci ! Pff …**

**-Moi j'ai pas droit de regarder la télé ?**

**-Non au lit ! Plus vite que ça ! Kakashi vient te chercher à six heures demain pour voir comment t'as progressé chez le serpent !**

**-Six heures ? C'est tôt !**

**-Monsieur veut faire la grasse mat' ! Parce que t'en faisais chez ton soi disant maître ?**

**-Non je présumais seulement que c'est trop tôt voilà quoi !**

**-Ok c'est bon j'ai compris paresseux !**

Elle soupira et partit vers sa chambre pour y chercher ses affaires afin de prendre une douche. Sasuke la suivit du regard un moment puis alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre …

La fleur de cerisier entra dans la salle de bain au ton mauve et alla se regarder dans le grand miroir. Elle se déshabilla puis entra dans la douche.

Sasuke allait se mettre en pyjamas quand il s'aperçut qu'il avait laissé ses affaires dans la salle de bain tout à l'heure …

**-Ha poisse … **_soupira-t-il, las._** Bon, en espérant qu'elle sera encore habillé ou sous la douche pour pas qu'elle m'aperçoit …**

Il sortit et alla vers la porte de la salle bain en frappant. Pas de réponse._**Sous la douche sans nul doute possible … Hum … J'entre ou j'attends ? Non faisons ça discrètement …**_Il joignit la pensée aux gestes et glissa silencieusement dans la salle de bain … Pour un ninjas aux compétences d'un chuunin mais qu'il ne l'était pas encore officiellement, c'était simple. Il vit enfin ses affaires et se dépêcha de les prendre quand le bruit d'eau cessa. Apeuré, il fut sur le mode pause un bon moment … Il était figé et essayait de trouver vite une solution … Mais trop tard, Sakura sortit de la douche, nue bien sûr, et se glissa dans son peignoir, les yeux fermés, sans remarquer la présence de Sasuke … Qui lui était aussi rouge qu'une tomate ! _**Ouh là … Elle est … Oups ! Plus belle qu'avant … Qu'est-je que je raconte ! Je ne l'ai jamais vu en tenue d'Eve avant alors …**_ Il crut défaillir quand elle ouvra enfin les yeux … Ce fut le silence quelques secondes avant que le cerveau de Sakura se mit enfin en marche et comprenne ce qui se passait sous ses yeux. Un seul mot lui vient à la bouche :

**-… PERVERS !**

Arg ! Les pauvres oreilles de Sasuke en prenaient pour leur grade !

Le petit déjeuner, le lendemain, se fit dans un silence de mort. La sonnerie de la porte d'entrée coupa ce silence au grand bonheur de Sasuke qui alla ouvrir :

**-Yo ! **_fit seulement l'épouvantail, las._

Sasuke dévisagea son ancien senseï avec un sourire en coin :

**-'Lu … **_répondit le brun._

**-En forme ?**_ s'écria une voix derrière Kakashi. _**Allez Sasuke ! Un peu de nerf !**

L'énergie de Naruto le laissa de glace. Une aura malfaisante s'éleva derrière Sasuke qui eut un frisson :

**-Salut Sakura ! **_fit Kakashi avec un sourire sous son masque._** Tu as l'air … De très bonne humeur !**

**-Si vous le dite, senseï … **_grogna la fleur de cerisier qui se promit d'aller voir Tsunade._** Alors, Sasuke, t'es prêts alors vas-y je ne te retiens pas.**

Sasuke ne se fit pas prier et prit son sac et partit en prenant Naruto par la manche :

**-Il s'est passé quelque chose ? **_fit Kakashi, curieux._

**-Rien qui peut vous intéresser. **_répliqua Sakura, énervée la main sur la poign__ée__._** Passez une bonne journée.**

La porte se claqua sur un Kakashi complètement à coté de la plaque …

Les deux compères, partis devant, ralentir pour attendre leur senseï :

**-Alors qu'as-tu fais pour que Saki soit si en colère ? **_demanda Naruto tout sourire._

Le brun ne répondit qu'en grognant en espérant que Kakashi ne lui posera pas la même question …

**-On va faire quoi ?**_ fit Sasuke en sortant de son silence en fixant son senseï arriver à leur hauteur._

**-Tester tes forces. **_répondit Kakashi, énigmatique._

) o00o (

**-Chôji arrêtes de t'empiffrer je t'en prie ! **_s'exclama la blonde._** Et l'entraînement ? Et où est Shika ? Partis glander encore ? Ha la la ! Encore une journée à rien faire … À moins que Sakura veuille sortir de sa tanière et faire du shopping ... ?**

Elle soupira en se laissant aller contre l'herbe verte. On entendait que les bruits que faisait Chôji en mangeant et le vent dans les feuilles des arbres du terrain d'entraînement. Elle se redressa aussitôt :

**-Et pis que Asuma Senseï n'est pas là ! Ha !**

Mais oui … Où était donc le paresseux de première ? A son endroit préféré, pardi ! Allongé sur le banc du bâtiment, il regardait les nuages dans le ciel … Il était bien, il huma l'air sereinement. Mais une silhouette approcha à l'horizon. Quatre couettes blondes se dressèrent à quelques centimètres de la coiffure d'ananas. Shikamaru ouvrit les yeux sur deux autres paires bleus …

**-Temari … **_soupira-t-il, las en se redressant et elle recula pour s'asseoir à coté._** Qu'est-ce tu veux ?**

**-Debout là-dedans ! **_s'écria-t-elle pleine d'entrain._** Bouge un peu, très cher !**

**-Non … **_beugla le fainéant en passant sa main sur son visage, fatigué._

**-Ha la la …**

Elle fixa le ciel puis s'allongea, croisant les bras sous sa tête en soupirant :

**-Bon qu'est-ce qui se passe ? **_soupira Shikamaru. _**Pourquoi viens-tu troubler mon moment de paix … J'aurais jamais du te montrer cet endroit …**

**-Tu sais que Gaara a le béguin pour une chuunin de Suna ?**

**-Mouais tu l'as dit hier … Et alors ?**

**-Ca serait bien qu'ils se regardent en face et qu'ils aient une conversation ensemble …**

**-Tu veux les mettre ensemble ? Entremetteuse vas …**

**-Je sais mais … Ca serait bien pour Gaara. C'est la première fois qu'une fille flashe sur lui, tu vois …**

**-Hum … Pas faux …**

**-Alors tu pourrais me donner des conseils ou … M'aider ?**

**-Hors de questions.**

**-Pourquoi ?**

**-Parce que …**

**-Rabat-joie ! Je m'étonne pas que t'as pas de copine … Oups …**

**-…**

Elle tourna la tête et le vit se relever :

**-Je n'en ai rien à foutre, je suis très bien tout seul. **_répliqua-t-il seulement puis partit, les mains dans les poches._

Elle le fixa partir avec un poids sur le cœur :

**-J'aurais du me taire, moi … **_murmura-t-elle en se mordant la lèvre supérieure._

**-Sûrement ! **_fit Kankuro en apparaissant derrière elle, avec un sourire._** Viens, on doit rentrer à Suna.**

**-Déjà ? **_demanda-t-elle, déçue en baissant les yeux._** Je voudrais m'excuser auprès de lui …**

**-Pas le temps ! Allez viens …**

**-Bien …**

Ils partirent en passant par l'escalier devant Shikamaru sans le voir. Contre le mur, les mains dans les poches, il les fixa partir, le visage caché. Il soupira en levant les yeux vers le ciel :

**-Quel calvaire, cette fille … **_murmura-t-il, triste._** Belle mais chiante !**

Kiba et Akamaru faisait leur promenade habituelle quand ils tombèrent sur Chôji et Ino. Akamaru se trompa et fit ses besoins sur Ino au lieu de l'arbre :

**-Arg ! **_hurla-t-elle en se redressant._** Quel … Ah ! Beurk !**

**-Hi hi … **_ria Kiba en la fixant._** Excuse … Le ! Ha ha ! Trop drôle … Ma pauvre … Ino !**

Il lui donna un mouchoir et elle esseya d'essuyer les dégâts :

**-Ce n'est pas drôle, Kiba !**_ s'exclama-t-elle en soupirant._** Ha quelle poisse ! Affreuse journée !**

**-Ho ne t'énerves donc pas, voyons … **_fit-il en s'asseyant à coté d'elle._

**-Bon excusez moi les amoureux … **_glissa Chôji sous les yeux furibonds de la blonde._** Mais j'ai terminé mon stock de chips. J'y vais, salut !**

**-Salut Chôji !**_ fit Kiba en lui faisant signe de la main en le regardant partir._

**-Sale goinfre ! **_hurla Ino, furieuse et rouge de honte._** Bah … Élèves mieux ton chien la prochaine fois … Fais lui apprendre la différence entre une « belle » fille et un simple arbre !**

**-Belle ? Tu t'envoies des roses non ?**

**-Non pas du tout. C'est parce que tu n'as pas de goût, c'est tout !**

**-J'ai du goût …**

Ils continuèrent à se lancer des pics sanglants jusqu'à épuisement. Ils se turent un moment, s'enfermant ainsi dans un silence de plombs. Chacun éprouvait une étrange sensation à leur rapprochement. Un silence pesant qui les agaçaient vraiment. Ils voudraient savoir pourquoi ils se sentaient aussi bien ensemble …

**-Excuses moi ! **_firent-ils en chœurs puis rièrent ensembles, gênés._

**-Non excuses moi, Kiba. **_s'excusa Ino, rouge._** De t'avoir traité d'homme chien …**

**-Non c'est moi qu'il m'excuse de t'avoir traité de truie ! Tu es bien comme tu es, Ino …**

Ils étaient aussi rouges que des pivoines … Puis, enfin, Ino se leva :

**-Tu m'excuseras mais … **_hésita-t-elle d'une voix étranglée._** Je dois y aller …**

**-Moi aussi … Tu viens Akamaru ?**

Son chien le regardait bizarrement et aboya, tristement, puis le suivit … Ils partirent chacun de l'autre coté, chamboulés.

) o00o (

Tenten, le menton entre ses mains, fixa ses coéquipiers s'entraîner avec un sourire, songeuse … Craquerait-elle pour l'un d'eux … ? Pour Lee, pas possible ! Ben, tout est possible dans la vie ! Là, elle les fixait sans vraiment les voir. A quoi pensait-elle ?

**-Tenten, ça va ? **_fit Lee en s'arrêtant une minute pour boire sa bouteille d'eau. _**Tu rêvasses !**

Elle sursauta en le fixant :

**-Oui excuse moi, tu disais ? **_demanda-t-elle avec un sourire._

**-Je te demandais si ça aller !**_ ria-t-il puis fixa Neji. _**Il ne fait que de s'entraîner !**

**-Oui depuis que Naruto est revenu ! Encore plus quand Sasuke est arrivé.**

**-Ouais … On va manger chez Ichiraku après ?**

**-Tu m'invites ?**

**-Oui invites nous, Lee. **_fit Neji en s'approchant._

**-Désolé je n'ai pas assez d'argent … **_s'excusa le fauve de Jade._** Toi, invites-nous Neji !**

**-Non, je mange chez moi.**

**-Ben alors !**

Neji ramassa ses affaires puis partit :

**-Comme Gai Senseï étant en mission, on a quartier libre cet aprèm. **_cria-t-il en leur faisant signe._

**-Bon ben moi aussi je vais rentrer, désolée, Lee. **_fit Tenten en se levant. _**A demain !**

Elle partit aussi en laissant Lee, seul.

Neji rentra chez lui. Hinata en sortit à ce moment-là :

**-Tiens, Hinata-sama ! **_fit Neji. _**Tu sors ?**

**-Oui !**_ répondit-elle seulement en partant._

Il la regarda s'en aller et soupira en entrant dans la demeure.

Hinata courra dans Konoha, le sourire aux lèvres et tomba sur Tenten :

**-Tu rentres chez toi, Tenten ? **_demanda Hinata._

**-Non, je vais au resto. **_répondit-t-elle._** Tu me rejoins ?**

**-Si on mange à Ichiraku ! Ca ne te dérange pas ?**

**-Non pas tellement … Allons-y ! Un bon râmen ne me feras pas de mal !**

Elles partirent vers Ichiraku. En même temps que les garçons de l'ancienne team 7 ainsi qu'un pauvre Lee, découragé. Mais quand ils se croisèrent avant de s'installer, Lee reprit son énergie d'antan en souriant, Hinata rougit au regard de Naruto et Sasuke était indifférent en voyant Tenten et Kakashi se dirent bonjour :

**-Quelle chance de se croiser ! **_s'exclama Naruto en mangeant en vitesse son râmen._** Ha j'avais une de ces faims !**

**-Salut tout le beau monde ! **_fit Kiba en arrivant._

**-S'lut !**_ répliqua Naruto puis fixa Hinata._** Je paye ta part Hinata …**

Il fouilla dans ses poches à la recherche d'argent …

**-Ha poisse … **_fit-il, gêné._** Excuses moi !**

**-Pas grave … Naruto …**

**-Hé hé ! **_ria-t-il embarrassé._

**-Quel baka ! **_soupira Kiba._

**-Oh le baka c'est toi ! **_répliqua Naruto en colère._** Payes toi, à ta coéquipière !**

**-Comme tu … **_commença Kiba puis devint rouge en fouillant ses poches._** Euh ... J'en avais juste pour me payer deux bols …**

**-Ha ha on fait moins le malin là, hein ? r**_ia Naruto devant la tête d'enterrement de Kiba._

**-Ouais c'est bon, ris … Pff …**

**-Ne vous bagarrez pas … **_fit Hinata._

**-Ne t'inquiètes pas, Hinata ! **s'exclama Naruto avec un sourire charmeur.

Hinata devint rouge mais sourit aussi. Naruto se sentit bien en sa présence et une étrange chaleur montait en lui …

) o00o (

**-Shizune, range ses dossiers, s'il te plait ! **_fit Tsunade._

**-Bien !**

Les bras chargés, elle alla ouvrir la porte quand quelqu'un fut plus rapide qu'elle. Tous ses dossiers s'envolèrent et tomba sur le derrière, ébahis :

**-Excuses-moi, Shizune … **_fit Ge__m__ma, embarrassé et l'aida à se relever._

**-C'est rien …**

**-Rien ? **_s'écria Tsunade en regardant le désastre._** Rien ? Tu peux répéter ?**

**-Ne criez pas Hokkage, c'est ma faute. **_fit Ge__m__ma en se mettant à genoux pour aider Shizune qui était rouge._** Je vais t'aider, Shizune.**

Elle le fixa, rouge puis se reprit en rangea en vitesse sous l'œil amusé de Tsunade qui apprécié l'embêtante situation … Sakura entra à ce moment et fixa le couple avec un sourire en coin puis approcha du bureau :

**-Ha Sakura ! **_fit l'Hokkage en la fixant._** Ça va ? Ça se passe bien avec … Sasuke … ?**

Elle se sentit bizarrement toute petite sous le regard féroce de la fleur de cerisier :

**-A voir …**_ fit Tsunade. Pas vraiment !_

**-Bien deviné ! **_explosa Sakura._** Combien de temps devrais-je encore le supporter ? Pas deux ans j'espère !**

**-J'en ai bien peur …**

**-Qu'il s'achète un appart !**

**-Il n'a plus de sous pour le moment, très chère … Qu'a-t-il fait pour te mettre hors de toi ? Il a pulvérisé ta télé au moment où tu regardais ta série préférée ?**

Sakura soupira en fixant son senseï … Tsunade eut un sourire en coin :

**-Vous avez toujours réponse en tout … **_soupira Sakura, las._

**-Bien, rapport … **_fit Tsunade avec un sourire sadique. _**Tu dois tout me dire ce qui s'est passé !**

**-Grr …**

Dans les archives, Gemma aidait Shizune qui était encore bien rouge :

**-Tu es aussi rouge qu'une tomate ! **_s'exclama Ge__m__ma, ravi de la situation._

**-Heu … Si tu le dis …**

Il se rapprocha encore plus et ce qui fit perdre les moyens de cette pauvre Shizune … Mais un oh! leur vint à l'oreille et ils reculèrent à regret, brisant cette proximité … Sûrement la stupéfaction de Tsunade à la révélation de Sakura car un rire suivit et des grognements. Mais un autre bruit plus suspect se fit entendre parmi les cartons pleins de paperasse de la petite salle. Un atchoum suivit et une chevelure blanche sortit des cartons en grognant un juron :

**-Jiraya ! **_s'étonna Shizune, les mains sur les hanches, furieuse._

**-Continuez, continuez ! f**_it le vieux sannin, faussement innocent en passant près pour aller dans la salle voisine._** Je ne fais que passer !**

**-C'est ça ! s'exclama Gemma, ennuyé.**

Jiraya se dépêcha de sortir pour éviter les foudres du couple pour tomber sur une Sakura boudeuse et une Tsunade morte de rire, tapant la table du poing :

**-C'est la folie … **_murmura Jiraya en les fixant. _**Peux savoir ?**

Tsunade arrêta de rire pour le fixer :

**-Ha Jiraya, non tu sauras … **_fit-elle en séchant ses larmes de fous rire._** Jamais !**

**-C'est pas drôle ! **_s'indigna la pauvre fleur de cerisier en croisant les bras._** C'est … Un pervers !**

**-Moi ? **_fit Jiraya, se sentant viser d'un coup._

**-Non Sasuke ! **_cria Sakura en colère._** Oh et pis si c'est comme ça, je m'en vais !**

**-Oui vas rejoindre ton pervers national ! **_fit Tsunade en riant._

Sakura serra les poings puis sortit en claquant la porte :

**-Elle va être plus furibonde quand elle va savoir le reste … **_glissa Jiraya avec un sourire sadique._

**-Bon on se calme ! **_fit Tsunade en esseyant avec mal. _**Pourquoi t'es là au juste ?**

**-Ha moi ?**

**-Venu espionner Shizune et Genma ?**

**-Non ! **_fit-il en agitant ses mains devant lui, apeuré._** Pas du tout !**

**-C'est ça … Un peu avoue !**

**-Non ! Je suis ici parce que maintenant, j'ai des infos potables !**

**-Vraiment ? Hé bien je t'écoute, Jiraya … **_fit-elle de nouveau sérieuse en posant son menton sur ses mains jointes._


	6. Changement

Re salut ! Me revoilà ! Je suis contente que ma fic plaise autant !

Merci à tous et toutes pour vos Rewiews ! Oui Sasuke est un pervers mais c'est pas sa faute, lol ! D'autres couples vont être, bien sur, formés ! Genre : Tema/Shika, Naru/Hina (qu'on va voir dans ce chap !), … Et d'autres à voir ! Euh à lire hihihi ! Donc voilà la suite ! Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 5 :

**Changement.**

**-Je vois … **_soupira Tsunade d'un ton grave. _**Préviens tout le monde. Que tout le monde se prépare ! Shizune ! Finis la romance, place au sérieux !**

**-Bien Tsunade-sama ! **_s'écria la brune en accourant dans le bureau._

Jiraya était déjà partit par la fenêtre …

) o00o (

Sasuke rentra tard dans la soirée. Ce qui permit à Sakura d'enfin voir en entier l'épisode de sa série préférée. Mais elle était déjà couchée quand il arriva. Il alla dans la cuisine et aperçut qu'elle n'avait rien laissé pour lui :

**-Merci beaucoup … **_soupira-t-il en passant sa main sur sa figure, las._** Tant pis, j'ai pas vraiment faim …**

Mais il prit comme même une pomme dans le saladier de la table et partit se coucher.

Sakura se retourna dans son lit en l'entendant entrer. Elle eut un sourire mesquin. Elle avait était vache sur ce coup de ne lui avoir rien préparé pour manger. Mais c'était un adulte maintenant ! Il savait se prendre en main, non ? Elle soupira et tomba dans un profond sommeil.

Le lendemain, une bonne odeur de pain grillé la réveilla. Elle se leva en enfilant ses pantoufles et rejoignit Sasuke dans la cuisine :

**-Pour m'excuser de l'autre fois … **_expliqua-t-il en lui faisant signe de s'asseoir._

**-C'était pas la peine, tu sais.**_ fit-elle d'une voix fatiguée._** Tu as su te faire à manger hier ?**

**-J'avais pas faim. Je suis allé directement au lit. Kakashi m'a fatigué hier.**

**-Ha …**

Elle se tut et mangea avec appétit ce que qu'il avait préparé :

**-Essayons de joindre l'utile à l'agréable. **fit-il subitement et elle sursauta.** Ce que je veux dire, c'est de faire de ses deux ans, un paradis plutôt qu'un enfer … Essayons de s'entendre quoi ! Qu'est-ce que t'as contre moi ? Je ne suis plus un traître. J'ai détruis Orochimaru …**

Sakura ne répondit pas. Elle fixa son bol, las. Il avait peut-être raison … Ce n'était pas parce que c'était un traître qu'elle ne pouvait le supporter … C'était simplement parce qu'il la prenait toujours pour un boulet. Sasuke ne comprit pas ce silence et la fixa intensément puis eut un sourire énigmatique. Il pensa que c'était lui qui devait faire le premier pas et se réconcilier avec :

**-Et si ce matin on voyait nos progrès ? **_fit-il._

**-Nos progrès ? **_s'étonna-t-elle en levant enfin la tête._

**-Oui en combat. Je n'ai vu que la moitié de tes compétences la dernière fois. Je vais prendre une douche.**

Il se leva en posant son propre bol dans l'évier et la laissa seule.

Une heure après, dehors, ils se firent face :

**-Je commence ou tu commences ? **_demanda Sasuke en la fixant._** Si tu commences, vas-y plus mollo que la dernière fois !**

**-T'as peur que je t'écrases encore ? **_fit-elle avec un sourire puis leva son poings._** Tiens !**

Elle créa une fente jusqu'à lui, il dut sauter pour ne pas tomber dedans :

**-Tu commences fort ! **_fit-il ironique._** Tu as une de ces forces !**

**-Tsunade-sama n'a pas été mon senseï pour rien ! **_expliqua-t-elle, fière._

**-Une deuxième Tsunade ! **_ria-t-il._

**-Il n'y rien de drôle ! **explosa-t-elle.

**-Non … Tu n'es plus le boulet d'avant … Tu as changé …**

Sakura n'en crut pas ses oreilles. Était-ce un rêve ? Ou se moquait-il d'elle ? Elle le fixa froidement :

**-Sasuke ne plaisante pas ! **_s'écria-t-elle en rage._

**-Je ne plaisante pas. Tu as changé dans le bon sens.**

A ces mots, elle rougit …

) o00o (

**-Vous craignez une attaque, Hokkage-sama ? **_demanda Kakashi en la fixant._

**-Oui, Itachi a recruté tous les sbires d'Orochimaru. **_répondit-elle d'un ton grave._** Il faut nous y préparer !**

**-Oui vous avez raison Hokkage-sama !**_ fit Ga__ï__._

**-Maintenant que vous savez la situation, renforcez les troupes aux frontières. Prévenez les autres pays, surtout Suna.**

**-En parlant de Suna, Tsunade-sama ! **_s'écria Shizune._

**-Oui quoi ?**

**-Heu … Ils ont perdu une chuunin !**

**-En quoi cela nous concerne-t-il ?**

**-Je … Enfin … Il parait que l'Hokkage actuel, vous demande de l'avertir si elle se trouverait à Konoha !**

**-Et pourquoi ?**

**-Parce qu'il parait qu'il soit … Amoureux d'elle ! C'est ce que confirment son frère et sa sœur …**

**-Que d'histoires …**

**-Alors si vous le lui donnait cette info, il sera encore plus sur le qui-vive !**

**-Ha poise …**

Tsunade soupira. Était-ce vraiment le moment pour penser à ça ? Elle congédia tout le monde d'un geste de la main … Elle commençait à avoir une migraine …

) o00o (

Hinata et Naruto se promenaient tranquillement dans le village sans soucier des soucis que pouvait avoir l'Hokkage ou autres. L'atmosphère était agréable autour d'eux. Ils étaient comme dans une sorte de bulle. Yeux dans les yeux … Un sourire béat pour Naruto et pour Hinata, un timide sourire joyeux …

Neji et Tenten rentraient ensemble de leur entraînement. C'était un silence tendu entre eux deux. Tenten regardait ses pieds et était gênée de ce silence. Cela ne gênait en aucun cas ce cher Neji. Il se rémora la scène de ce matin.

Hinata, le sourire aux lèvres, descendait les escaliers quand on l'appela de l'entrée. Neji avait reconnu entre mille, la voix de Naruto. Il fixa sa cousine sortir en lançant un « Salut Naruto, on va se promener ? ». Il avait serré les poings à cette vue. Les voir à deux, un sourire illuminant leur visage et les paillettes dans leurs yeux en se regardant … Neji enrageait.

Ils arrivèrent à un croisement et ils tombèrent sur Naruto et Hinata qui s'embrassaient. Neji serra les poings à cette vue, il était en colère. Tenten vit enfin le couple puis fixa Neji qui était hors de lui. Elle ne comprenait pas. Elle ne pensait pas qu'un cousin pourrait avoir cette réaction en voyant sa cousine embrasser un autre … Il serait jaloux, dégoûté ? Tenten ne voulait pas y croire. Voyant que Neji allait à l'encontre du couple, elle le rattrapa par le bras et l'entraîna dans une autre direction. Sur le coup, il n'avait pas réagit puis enleva son bras des mains de Tenten en la dévisageant méchamment :

**-Pourquoi m'avoir entraîné avec toi ? **_accusa-t-il en colère. _**Pourquoi m'as-tu empêché de les arrêter ?**

**-Neji …**_ fit Tenten d'une voix étranglée._** Pourquoi réagis-tu de cette manière ? Ta cousine a droit à avoir un …**

**-Non ! Elle n'a pas le droit ! Surtout avec lui !**

**-Pourquoi ?**

**-Parce que ! Ce ne sont pas tes affaires !**

**-Neji !**

**-Laisses moi faire ! Tu entends ? Laisses moi !**

Il laissa une Tenten triste et seule …

) o00o (

Temari était revenu à Konoha. Après la nouvelle qu'elle avait apprise, elle était ailleurs.

Gaara eut l'air triste quand il apprit qu'Akumi avait disparu. Il était sur le choc et mobilisa presque tous les ninjas pour la retrouver. Même s'il faisait tout pour cacher son amour pour elle, on voyait bien qu'il tenait à elle. Alors il envoya Temari à Konoha pour voir si Akumi y était.

Temari marchait depuis un bon moment et stupéfaite, elle leva les yeux. Ses pas l'avaient amené vers le bâtiment ou Shikamaru passait son temps à regarder les nuages. Les souvenirs de ce moment où les paroles avaient dépassés ses pensées lui revinrent en mémoire. Abattue, elle décida quand même de monter.

Shikamaru était là, allongé, comme à son habitude. Il repensait aussi à ce moment qu'il aurait voulu oublier … Il ferma les yeux. Temari été monté et s'arrêta pour le fixer. Un pâle sourire s'affichait sur ses lèvres. Elle s'approcha doucement et elle se pencha sur lui … Sans même réfléchir, ses lèvres se posèrent sur celles du paresseux. Il ouvra les yeux, surpris. Mais sans réfléchir aussi, il les ferma et prolongea le baiser au grand étonnement de Temari … Etonnés tout les deux, ils se reculèrent sûrement à regrets. Ils essayèrent de retrouver leurs souffles dans un silence mortuaire. Ils se fixèrent du regard, le cœur battant. Essayant de comprendre pourquoi ils avaient fait ça …

**-Pourquoi … ? **_demanda enfin Shikamaru au bout d'un moment._

Temari ne comprenait pas aussi et ils devinrent rouge tous les deux. Puis la jeune fille, paniquée, partit en courant … Laissant Shikamaru seul dans son incompréhension …

) o00o (

Kiba, allongé dans son lit, regardait le plafond d'un air absent. Akamaru, sur le coté, était triste pour le comportement de son maître. Depuis qu'il avait parlé avec Ino, Kiba était dans cet état. Réfléchissant encore et encore à leur discussion ou plutôt leur dispute. D'une certaine manière, il ne savait pas pourquoi, il ne pensait qu'à elle. Il regrettait ses paroles dures. Pourtant il s'était excusé. Est-ce qu'Ino pensait-elle vraiment ses paroles ? Est-ce qu'elle pensait vraiment qu'il était un homme chien à ses yeux ? Il soupira tristement à ces questions sans réponses … C'était bien la première fois qui s'en faisait pour une fille … Et quelle fille ! Elle absorbait toutes ses pensées ! Ca attristait Kiba. Devenait-il amoureux ? A cette pensée, il devint aussi rouge qu'une pivoine. Sa sœur passa la tête par la porte à ce moment-là et les doutes, qu'elle avait eu quand elle l'avait vu entré ce jour-là, étaient bien fondés … Kiba était tombé amoureux d'une fille …

Ino tournait et retournait dans sa maison sans rien faire. Elle était submergé elle aussi de questions sans réponses. Elle s'essaya devant sa coiffeuse en se détaillant dans le miroir. Kiba trouvait vraiment qu'elle ressemblait à une truie ? Depuis leur dispute, elle n'arrêtait pas de se poser des questions. Pensait-il vraiment ce qu'il avait dit ? S'envoyait-elle des roses ? N'était pas assez belle au goût de Kiba ? Mais depuis quand se préoccupait-elle de ce genre de chose ? Et pis Kiba pouvait dire ce qu'il voulait, non … ? Elle soupira devant son reflet, las. Mais la sensation qu'elle avait eut quand ils étaient ensemble, quand ils s'étaient tut après s'être excusé, lui revint en mémoire. C'était étrange à son avis … Elle n'avait jamais ressentit ça avec personne. Maintenant, sans qu'elle sache, ce Kiba la troublait bizarrement … Et elle ne faisait que penser à lui … Était-elle tombée amoureuse de lui ? A cette pensée, elle se secoua, rouge comme une tomate …

) o00o (

L'Hokkage avait eut raison de mobiliser ses troupes. Itachi et le reste de l'Akatsuki se mettaient en œuvre près des frontières pour attaquer le village caché du pays du feu, Konoha le lendemain matin à l'aube …


	7. Enfin Libre

[Je ne sais si je l'ai déjà dit dans les autres chapitres, mais cette histoire ne suit pas totalement le mangas. Il reprend au moment où Sasuke a tué Orochimaru et Sasuke n'a jamais construit d'équipe avec Karin et autres. Bien entendu la fin ne sera peut-être pas plaisante pour certains, peut-être un peu trop « guimauve ». Et aussi, je ne suis pas une pro pour décrire les combats donc … Ca va être coupé à un certain moment. Je compte finir cette histoire qu'importe si elle ne plaît pas à tout le monde, le principal c'est qu'elle me plaît ! :D ]

Chapitre 6 :

**Enfin libre ...**

_L'Hokkage avait eut raison de mobiliser ses troupes. Itachi et le reste de l'Akatsuki se mettaient en œuvre près des frontières pour attaquer le village caché du pays du feu, Konoha le lendemain matin à l'aube …_

) o00o (

Le soleil se couchait sur le petit village du pays du feu, Konoha. On voyait au loin, l'astre jaune descendre lentement. Chaque ancien gennin de l'époque de Naruto, regardait ce coucher de soleil. Certains se sentaient bien, d'autres, étrange, ou encore triste ou perdu … Ils avaient tous grandit et changés … Aujourd'hui, pendant la journée, chacun avait passé un moment étrange, irréel ou blessant. Ils ne comprenaient pas pour certain, d'autres se demandaient pourquoi … Tous perplexes les uns comme les autres … Depuis le retour de Sasuke, chacun avait changé à leur manière, leur vie ayant été chamboulé … Il n'avait pas eu que la vie de Sakura qui a été chamboulé. Mais leur vie à tous … Certains s'étaient beaucoup rapprochés … Comme Hinata et Naruto … au détriment de Neji. Puis certains s'étaient rapprochés autrement … Par exemple, Kiba et Ino. Ces deux-là n'arrivaient pas à comprendre ce qui s'étaient passés entre eux. Ils cherchaient des réponses à leurs questions … Etaient-ils amoureux ? Après il avait Temari et Shikamaru, s'étaient-ils vraiment rapprochés ? Dans un sens oui. Ils s'étaient embrassés … Mais ils ne comprenaient pas non pourquoi avoir fait ça …

Pour Tenten, la pauvre s'était fait jeté par Neji qui avait été en colère de voir sa cousine aussi bien avec Naruto … Tenten aimait-elle Neji ? Neji voyait-il le mal qu'il avait procuré à sa coéquipière ? Ou le verra-t-il un jour et comprendra-t-il ?

Et enfin notre couple central, Sakura et Sasuke … Ce dernier avait eut les mots qu'il fallait pour que Sakura ne le déteste plus … Sakura avait été touché par les mots plus qu'il n'y paraissait en tout cas …

Tous, ce soir, regardaient le coucher de soleil en pensant à cette journée étrange. Est-ce que tout changera demain ? Est-ce que tout restera ainsi ? Demain était toujours un autre jour … Peut-être que la situation changera en bien pour certains …

Personne ne pouvait le prédire et encore moins, pour ce qui se passera demain au village …

) o00o (

Dès l'aurore, ils étaient déjà aux abords du village. Ils regardaient un instant le village paisible qu'était encore Konoha à cette heure matinale. Bientôt ce ne sera que champs de bataille et désolation. Le visage d'Itachi était impassible. On ne pouvait voir quels étaient ses sentiments pour ce qu'il allait arriver …

Kotetsu bailla fortement en s'étirant derrière le bureau, leur poste qui était situé à l'entrée du village. Les gardes de la nuit n'avaient pas ouvert les portes aux ordres de Tsunade. Izumo alla s'asseoir près de son collègue en baillant aussi fort que ce dernier :

**-Tsunade pense à une attaque de l'akatsuki … Il faut être fou pour essayer d'attaquer le village …**

**-On doit rester néanmoins sur nos gardes, Kotetsu. **

**-Je sais …**

Ils se regardèrent un moment puis soupirèrent. Ne s'attendant pas à ce qui allait arriver. Un énorme bruit se fit entendre et la porte céda sous le coup administré par Kisame et son épée. Kotetsu et Izumo restèrent un moment hors de coup, les yeux grands ouverts puis se levèrent d'un bond :

**-L'akatsuki ! Il faut prévenir les autres !**

**-Je cours prévenir Tsunade !**

D'autres ninjas qui étaient non loin de là sur les remparts du village arrivèrent pour bloquer l'akatsuki. Tsunade avait bel et bien demandé de renforcer les troupes. Mais à voire, celles disposée aux frontières n'ont pas suffit pour les arrêter …

En tête du groupe des ninjas de Konoha, Kakashi et Gaï. Ils étaient prêts à se battre pour protéger leur village …

**-C'est de la folie de vous en prendre au village. Vous allez le regretter …**

**-Ne t'inquiètes pas, Kakashi, ça ne dura pas longtemps … **_fait Itachi, le visage sombre._** Mais je ne peux te garantir que tu ne souffrira pas beaucoup …**

) o00o (

**-Il se passe quelque chose aux portes du village ! **_Fait Sakura en sortant de son appartement suivit de Sasuke._

**-Sakura-chan ! Sasuke !**

Naruto arriva en courant, ainsi que Hinata qui le suivait de près. Le blond reprit son souffle, hors d'haleine. Sasuke fronce les sourcils, inquiet. Mais que ce passe-t-il donc au village ? Une attaque ? Qui ? Qui attaquait donc le village ? Qui plus est Konoha ! Son coeur se serra un moment. Et si c'était l'Akatsuki !

**-Où est Kakashi ? Il est à l'entrée lui aussi ?**

Kakashi devait passer ce matin chercher Sasuke. Le jeune homme ne l'avait pas vu arrivé et s'était demandé quoi. Naruto reprit la parole, effaré :

**-L'Akatsuki attaque Konoha, Sasuke !**

**-Quoi ?**

Le coeur du brun arrêta de battre sur la nouvelle. Alors tout ce boucan était dû à l'akatsuki … Son frère était là sans doute, parmi eux ! Le visage de Sasuke refléta alors une colère noire puis sans prévenir, partit en courant en direction de l'entrée du village. Naruto ne put le retenir :

**-Arrête Sasuke ! Kakashi a dit de rester en arrière pour protéger les villageois !**

**-Naruto ! **_Fait Sakura, énervée._** Toi et Hinata prévenaient les autres chuunins et gennins et aller mettre les villageois en sécurité !**

**-Et toi ? **_Crit Naruto alors __que __Sakura partit dans la même direction que Sasuke._

**-Je vais arrêter Sasuke avant qu'il ne soit trop tard !**

Sakura s'éloigna de leur champs de vision que Naruto se reprit. Il aurait voulu y aller aussi pour combattre mais il sentait qu'Hinata le suivrait alors il préféra partir avec elle pour prévenir les autres pour ainsi aider les villageois à se mettre enfin à l'abri des combats qui commençait à faire rage …

Sasuke arrivait en vue de l'entrée où les combats avaient dès lors commencé depuis un moment. Kakashi se battait contre Deidara. Gaï, c'était contre Kisame à nouveau. Etant donné que Sakura avait réussit à battre Sasori par le passé avec grand-mère Chiyo. Et que Shikamaru et son groupe avec Naruto, avaient pu également battre Hidan et Kakuzu. De l'akatsuki, il restait Pain, Kônan, Itachi, Kisame et Zetsu. Tobi n'était visiblement pas de la partie …

Gemma était en prise avec Zetsu. Shizune contre Kônan et l'hokkage qui était venue se battre aussi commençait un combat contre un des Pain …

Sasuke tomba face à son frère qui n'avait pas de combattant, ayant éliminé tous ceux qui s'étaient présentés à lui …

**-Sasuke …**

**-Itachi ! L'heure est enfin arrivée de te battre !**

**-Serais-tu devenu enfin fort pour réussir à me battre ?**

Sasuke fronça les sourcils puis enleva sa veste noire et la fit tomber à terre. Il était prêt à faire mordre la poussière à son frère, aujourd'hui même … Il dégaina son épée et se lança vers Itachi, déterminé à en finir avec lui. Sakura arriva à ce moment-là :

**-SASUKE !**

**-Sakura, non ! N'interviens pas !**

Sasuke allait recevoir un coup d'Itachi, vu que Sasuke était déconcentré par Sakura car il avait peur qu'elle soit blessée. La fleur de cerisier se mit au devant de Sasuke pour le protéger et se prit le coup à la place :

**-SAKURA, NON ! SAKURA !**

La jeune fille vola un peu plus loin, crachant du sang. Sasuke accourut à elle pour voir si ce n'était pas trop grave. Elle s'était un violent coup dans le ventre ainsi qu'un kunaï.

**-Sakura … Ca va aller ?**

**-Sasu … Sasuke …**

**-Laisse moi m'en occuper, Sakura …**

Pour la première fois, une larme coula sur la joue de Sasuke. Il avait peur de la perdre. Sa fleur … sa douce fleur … Elle était tout pour lui, maintenant il pouvait se l'avouer. Le fait d'avoir passé tout ce temps ensemble, leurs conversations, leurs entraînements … Et leur passé. Tous ces bons moments avec elle … Sakura leva sa main vers la joue de Sasuke et essuya la larme :

**-Je ne veux pas … te perdre … Sasuke …**

**-Tu me perdras pas, Sakura, je vais le battre … C'est toi que je ne veux pas perdre, non plus. Tu as beau avoir changé, tu ne peux pas le battre.**

**-Fais attention …**

**-Sakura ! **_crit la voix d'Ino en arrivant._

**-Ino, prends soin de Sakura. Je vais m'occuper de lui …**

**-Comme c'est touchant, Sasuke …**

**-Tais-toi, Itachi. Ta fin est proche et je la vois …**

Ino aida Sakura à se relever. Shikamaru arriva et aida sa coéquipière à porter la fleur de cerisier. Ino, malgré son dégoût pour Sasuke, le fixa :

**-Fais attention à toi, Sasuke ! Ne perds pas …**

**-Je ne perdrais pas, Ino … Emporte Sakura, loin d'ici.**

**-Bien … Gaara et les autres vont arriver bientôt pour prêter mains fortes. On aura besoin d'aide pour les autres Pain …**

**-Hum …**

**-Bonne chance, Sasuke …**

Ino le fixa une dernière fois ainsi que Sakura qui avait mal intérieurement. Elle avait peur. Mais elle avait confiance en lui …

**-Sasu … Sasuke …**

**-Ne t'inquiètes pas, Sakura. Aie confiance …**

Puis Ino et Shikamaru transportèrent Sakura vers l'hôpital où déjà plusieurs blessés graves y étaient … Sur le chemin, la fleur de cerisier perdit connaissance et plongea dans les ténèbres …

) o00o (

Il était là. Présent à côté du lit, attendant son réveil avec impatience. Elle était si belle dans son sommeil. Comme cette fois, où c'était elle qui restait à son chevet. Son regard était de nouveau capté par la même vision quasi irréelle.

Elle dormait paisiblement comme cette fois là … Ses cheveux d'un rose éclatant brillaient à la lumière jour qui se couchait lentement par la fenêtre de la chambre d'hôpital. Sa peau était toujours d'un blanc éclatant comme celle d'un ange. Mais cette fois, il ne se secoua pas, ne se disant plus qu'il ne devait pas avoir de telles pensées car il était un Uchiwa. Non. Car il était enfin libre. Libre de tout reconstruire et cette fois sur aucune haine mais un amour profond. Si profond pour la jeune fille qui allait se réveiller.

Oui, il était enfin libre. Il avait gagné. Gagné contre son frère, Itachi Uchiwa. Le jeune homme l'avait battu. Il avait enfin gagné contre lui, ça avait été dur. Itachi était très fort mais au dernier moment, Itachi était tombé … Mort. Une chance … Sinon Sasuke serait peut-être à l'heure qu'il était. Mais il était vivant. Il n'avait cessé de pensé à Sakura. Il avait peur de ne plus la revoir, de mourir sous les mains d'Itachi … Mais heureusement, Sasuke avait pu survivre et le voilà à présent au chevet de celle qu'il aimait et voulait vivre avec elle …

Mais le voudra-t-elle vraiment ? Après tout ce qu'il avait fait ? Toute la souffrance qui lui avait causé ? Surtout qu'elle lui avait dit, la fois où il était blessé dans ce même lit d'hôpital, que c'était finit, qu'elle le détestait ? Sasuke souffla puis se leva pour sortir de la chambre … Il ne méritait pas une deuxième chance … Mais il l'espérait.

Il préféra la laisser se réveiller seule.

Il sortit et vit Naruto qui accourut :

**-Ca va mieux, Sasuke ?**

**-Oui, Naruto ! Ne cris pas, elle dort …**

**-Ha ! Sakura, dès son réveil, pourra sortir de l'hôpital elle aussi !**

**-Hum … Et Tenten ?**

Le blond baissa la tête, signe de mauvaise nouvelle. Malgré que Neji avait essayé de la protéger de l'un des Pain, Tenten avait été blessé sérieusement. Ainsi qu'Ino. Hinata avait été protégé par Naruto mais s'en était sortit aussi blessée mais légèrement. Hinata avait déclaré sa flamme au petit blond lors du combat au moment où elle voulait le protéger contre l'un des Pain …

Kiba n'avait pas pu protégé Ino à temps mais avec l'aide de Shino et Gaï, il avait réussi à battre l'un des Pain …

Shizune avait vaincu, Kônan pas sans mal avec Anko. Puis elles avaient aidé Tsunade à battre un autre Pain. Tsunade était pour le moment dans le coma mais les nouvelles n'étaient pas si mauvaises …

Kakashi avait battu Deidara, ce dernier avait essayé de faire une opération suicide. Heureusement, ils avaient été loin du village …

Gaï avait réussi à battre Kisame puis avait aidé Kiba et Shino …

Gemma avait battu de son côté Zetsu. En sommes, toute l'Akatsuki avait été anéantit. Mais de Konoha, il avait eut beaucoup de pertes aussi … Des dizaines de ninjas … Pas de victimes chez les civils, fort heureusement. Et surtout beaucoup de blessés graves. Tenten et Ino étaient du lot malheureusement. Ino allait mieux s'en sortir que Tenten. Cette dernière était dans un état déplorave et Neji à son chevet, regrettait les paroles qui lui avait dite au moment où il avait surprit Naruto et Hinata … Neji avait peur de perdre Tenten. Et cette fois, plus qu'auparavant, cela se voyait sur son visage. Il était pâle et Lee avait du mal à le rassurer.

Temari était passé rendre visite à ses amies blessées. Elle et ses frères avaient aidés à nouveau Konoha contre les derniers Pain. Naruto s'étant occupé du dernier lui-même …

Maintenant, l'Akatsuki n'était plus. Mais à quel prix … Malgré tout, les villageois reprirent confiance et commencèrent les travaux aussitôt. Maintenant que l'organisation criminelle la plus dangereuse était détruite ainsi que Orochimaru, ils étaient heureux et soulagés. Mais ils attendaient avec impatience, le grand retour de l'Hokkage …

**-Donc Tenten est toujours dans le coma ?**

**-Oui, toujours …**

**-Et Ino ?**

**-Elle va bientôt se réveiller, elle est guérie.**

**-L'Hokkage ?**

**-Elle se remet difficilement de ses blessures mais d'ici deux semaines, elle sera sur pieds !**

**-Bien … Et si on aidait les villageois à reconstruire le village, Naruto ? Rester ici ne servira pas à grand chose. **

**-Oui, surtout que pour toi, Sakura va mieux !**

Sasuke se contenta de grogner devant l'air joyeux de son … Pouvait-on dire à nouveau ami maintenant ? Peut-être bien …

Le blond était joyeux comme tout et Sasuke savait très bien pour quelles raisons … Un, parce qu'Hinata avait avoué en plein combat qu'elle aimait Naruto et de deux parce que celui-ci voyait bien l'amour que portait Sasuke à Sakura … Ca, surtout en voyant Sasuke au chevet de Sakura après avoir été guéri et s'être reposé un peu …


	8. Une étrangère au village

Chapitre 7 :

**Une étrangère au village.**

Le village se reconstruisait petit à petit. Les ninjas aidaient les habitants comme ils pouvaient. Sasuke et Naruto aidèrent eux aussi avec enthousiasme. Bientôt, il n'aurait plus trace du prestigieux combat. Les maisons n'avaient plus de fissures, ni de trous. Des habitants de Suna étaient venus également aidé les villageois. Temari était là aussi, poussant le fainéant à y mettre du sien. Ce dernier inspira, voulant s'éclipser. C'était peine perdue avec la blonde à couettes qui le traînaient dans les rues de Konoha.

Il n'avait plus rien à retaper, tout était redevenu comme avant. Sakura s'était réveillée ainsi qu'Ino. Ces deux-là discutaient sur le chemin dans la direction opposé au couple. Les deux filles remarquèrent enfin leurs amis qui se chamaillaient entre eux. Ino et Sakura rièrent en les fixant :

**-Vous formez vraiment un beau couple, tous les deux !**

**-Ce n'est même pas drôle …**

**-Vous sortez enfin ensemble ?**

Temari rougit sous la question de Sakura. La fleur de cerisier était heureuse pour ces deux-là mais sentait néanmoins un pincement au coeur. Elle voudrait tellement que cela soit pareil avec Sasuke … Mais c'était trop rêvé. Même si il avait remarqué qu'elle avait changé en bien, il ne devait pas l'aimer comme elle, elle l'aime … C'était peine perdue. Ino vit le regard perdue son amie et la secoua :

**-Allez Sakura, un peu de nerf ! Oublie cet idiot ! Il n'en vaut pas la peine que tu penses à lui ! Penses à toi !**

**-Hum, tu as peut-être raison, Ino …**

**-Alors il paraît qu'il y a des changements positifs pour Tenten ? **_Demanda Temari, ravie de changer de conversation._

Elle avait lâché le fainéant pour fixer ses deux amis qui sourirent légèrement :

**-Oui, ça commence à aller mieux ! **_Répondi__t__ Sakura._** Et Tsunade devrait bientôt sortir !**

**-Il paraît aussi que l'Hokage prévoit de faire une fête pour la chute de l'Akatsuki ! **_Fit Ino, contente. _**Vous restez, ton frère et toi, au moins ?**

**-Bien sûr … Enfin, ça dépend. **

**-Pourquoi ?**

**-Akumi n'a toujours pas été retrouvé et Gaara est de plus en plus inquiet …**

**-Je vois … **

Les deux filles se fixèrent, embêtées pour leur ami Gaara. Il fallait retrouver cette fille au plus vite. Où était-elle ? Que lui était-il donc arriver ? Temari et Gaara s'étaient posé maintes fois la question, inquiets. La retrouveront-ils ?

) oOOo (

Neji était assit sur une chaise près du lit où Tenten dormait paisiblement. Le jeune homme avait l'air effondré. Il était hanté. Hanté de ce qui s'est passé … Il n'avait pas pu la protéger comme il l'aurait voulu. Alors à cause de sa faiblesse, celle qu'il aimait était entre la vie à la mort. Malgré les signes encourageants que Tsunade et Shizune avait relevé, Neji avait peur. Il avait peur que Tenten ne se réveille plus et de ne plus voir son regard se poser doucement sur lui … Il était paniqué à l'idée de ne plus l'entendre lui parler, lui tenir conseil … Il en avait marre de cette attente, de cette angoisse permanente. Lee était aussi inquiet mais moins que son coéquipier. Mais Neji aimait Tenten et ce qui s'est malheureusement passé l'avait aidé à le voir enfin. Il se l'avouait. Maintenant, il attendait, patiemment, son réveil qu'il puisse lui avouer qu'il l'aime. Qu'il puisse la serrer dans ses bras, la tenir contre lui … Et ne plus jamais la laisser en danger. La protéger contre tout et ce pour toujours …

**-Tenten … Excuses-moi … Tu avais raison … Je n'aurais pas dû réagir comme je l'ai fais … S'il te plaît, réveilles-toi maintenant … S'il te plaît … Ne me laisses pas … Dis moi comment réagir … Toi seule peut m'aider et me conseiller … réveilles-toi … Tenten … Pardonne moi !**

Il prit la main de la jeune fille endormie et la serra dans sa propre main. Que ce geste puisse la réveiller …

) oOOo (

Tsunade sortit enfin de l'hôpital. Et sans attendre, elle se précipita avec Shizune pour préparer la fameuse fête. Malgré que Tenten soit encore mal en point. Mais il avait eut des signes encourageants et elle sera bientôt sur pied. Tsunade était embêtée mais était pressée de fêter ça. Elle avait envie de fête après tout ce temps … Après tous ces durs et périlleux moments ! Ils devaient se détendre et fêter dignement la chute de l'Akatsuki et d'Orochimaru. Pour le serpent, ils auraient dû le faire plus tôt. Tant pis, ils allaient se rattraper maintenant ! Sakura, Ino et Hinata aidèrent dans les préparatifs. Sasuke et Naruto, après avoir été prévenus, vinrent prêter mains fortes aux filles et à l'Hokage. Une grande salle fut affrétée pour l'occasion. Elle fut décorée rapidement grâce aux jeunes ninjas. Chojî s'occupa de la nourriture et Ino, des fleurs, qu'elle plaçait un peu partout dans la salle. Sakura et Hinata s'occupèrent, quant à elles, de la musique en plaçant une sono et une mini-scène au fond de la salle. Par la suite, la nouvelle fut répandue dans tout le village …

) oOOo (

La fête battait son plein ce soir. Les ninjas et les habitants de Konoha se défoulaient sur la piste de danse. Bien entendu, quelques sentinelles étaient restaient sur les remparts du village pour surveiller les environs. Sentinelles de Konoha comme de Suna. Ces derniers regardaient si ils voyaient de loin approcher Akumi, la fille qu'ils devaient retrouver. D'autres ninjas avaient été envoyé la chercher … Avec Gaara et Temari qui ne pouvait malheureusement pas pu assister à la fête.

Dans la salle, c'était l'effervescence. Ca bougeait, ça se trémoussait. Tsunade riait avec Jiraya et Shizune devant des verres de saké. Anko discutait avec Kakashi et Iruka. Kakashi n'arrếtait pas de mater le décolleté plongeant de la brune qui ne dit rien pour autant. Kiba avait demandé à Ino si elle voulait dansait et cette dernière n'avait pas dit non. Sur la piste de danse, ils dansaient un rock endiablé. Le combat les avait rapprochés mais ils ne s'était pas encore dit leurs sentiments … Shikamaru et Chojî ne bougeaient pas, bien assit à une table à part. Mais le fainéant regrettait bien Temari et ne pensait qu'à elle malgré lui … Il eut un sourire étrange. Naruto faisait danser également Hinata qui était rouge mais qui était contente de danser avec son Naruto. Elle se croyait encore dans un rêve. Et ensuite, il y a Sasuke qui essaye de croiser Sakura dans la foule. Pour danser avec ? Non, il voulait lui parler. Mais arrivera-t-il à lui dire ? Sans qu'elle ne le rejette ? Craignant cette idée, il avait du mal à foncer pour le dire.

) oOOo (

Une ombre arriva néanmoins à se faufiler dans l'enceinte du village. Des sentinelles l'avaient entraperçut et se mirent à la courser dans le village. Cette dernière déboula dans la salle où les autres faisaient la fête. Sa course s'affaiblissait au fur et à mesure jusqu'à s'arrêter en plein milieu de la foule qui se demandait quoi. Puis devant Sasuke, qui essayait de discuter avec Sakura, la personne qui était poursuivit par les sentinelles, n'était autre qu'une jeune fille aux cheveux mi-longs rouges qui tomba sur Sasuke … Inconsciente. Sakura serra des poings malgré elle en voyant ça. Mais qui était cette fille venant de nulle part et tombant précisément sur Sasuke ?

**-Qui est-ce ? **_Fit Tsunade sans comprendre et accourant vers Sasuke._

**-Cette personne est étrangère au village, Hokage-sama ! **_Fit une des sentinelles._** Elle est entrée, sans se présenter, dans le village ! Que fait-on ?**

Tsunade examina la fille, les sourcils froncés :

**-Cette jeune fille est blessée. Elle n'a pas l'air dangereuse. Mais je suggère de la surveiller. Sakura ! Emmène la avec Sasuke à l'hôpital. Soigne la. Kakashi ! Tu les accompagnes et tu la surveille. Compris ?**

**-Compris ! **_Font en choeur les trois ninjas avant de partir._

A l'hôpital, Sasuke posa l'étrangère sur un lit d'une des chambres, non loin de celle de Tenten où Neji était toujours à son chevet. Sakura ferma la porte derrière Kakashi qui se posa contre un mur pendant que la fleur de cerisier examinait la jeune fille :

**-Mais qui est-elle ? Ca va, elle n'est que légèrement blessée …**

Sakura actionna plusieurs gestes, faisant le jutsu de soins et soigna aussitôt les quelques blessures de la jeune fille. Malgré ça, la jeune fille ne se réveilla pas. Sakura était toujours outrée que cette fille venue de nulle part soit tombée comme par hasard sur son Sasuke … Elle alla se retourner vers lui, le visage énervé quand la porte glisse pour laisser apparaître un jeune homme.

**-Bonsoir à tous ! Je suis ravi de rentrer enfin au village. On m'a dit que j'avais raté beaucoup de chose !**

**-Saï ! **_Fit Sakura avec un grand sourire._

Sasuke fronça les sourcils en fixant l'intrus qui venait de rentrer. Saï … ? Qui c'était celui-là ? Kakashi se pencha à l'oreille de Sasuke :

**-Saï est celui qui t'avait temporairement remplacé dans l'équipe 7 … Il a tissé des liens avec Naruto et Sakura …**

Remplacer ? Tisser des liens avec Sakura ? Sasuke serra son poing en voyant la fleur de cerisier ravie de revoir son ami après tout ce temps. Il rentrait justement d'une courte mission simple. Sasuke se demandait quel genre de lien avait Sakura avec Saï … En tout cas, le savoir ça l'énerver déjà ! Sakura avait l'air de bien apprécier Saï et semblait avoir attendu son retour. Sasuke n'aimait pas cette situation. Et si Sakura aimait ce gars ? Saï semblait le ressembler un peu … Mais de là à les confondre et à le remplacer à Sasuke … Ce dernier se détourna de la vue. Le sourire de Saï et son regard énervaient bien l'héritier du sharingan. La face de poupée allait se prendre une main en pleine face. Ca semblait l'amuser cette situation … Sasuke allait lui faire ravaler son sourire. Qu'est-ce que trouvait Sakura à cette face de poupée ? Sasuke était beaucoup mieux que Saï !

**-Bon on va attendre Tsunade pour savoir ce qui va se passer à présent ! **_Fit Sakura, souriante._** Cette jeune fille a débarqué de nulle part pendant la fête qu'on faisait.**

**-Ha bon ? **_S'étonna Saï._** Elle n'est pas du village ?**

**-D'après les sentinelles, non. Et à voir, elle ne porte pas de bandeau de notre village … Mais bon, ça n'a pas très d'importance.**

**-Dis moi, Sakura … Derrière toi c'est le renégat Sasuke Uchiwa, non ?**

Sakura s'étonna puis s'excusa de n'avoir pas tout expliqué à Saï :

**-On a fait revenir Sasuke au village. Il a tué Orochimaru …**

**-Vraiment ?**

Sasuke serra de nouveau son poing en se retournant enfin vers eux, toisant Saï :

**-Oui, cela t'étonne ? Tu es qui d'abord ?**

**-Je m'appelle Saï. Je fais partie de la team 7. Et oui, cela m'étonne …**

**-Tu ne fais pas partie de l'équipe 7 !**

**-Sasuke, calme-toi. **_Fit Kakashi en le retenant par l'épaule._

**-Saï fait partie aussi de l'équipe 7 ! s**_'exclame Sakura, l'air étrange, le visage caché._** Il en fait encore partie, lui … Et ne nous a pas trahi …**

Sasuke se figea sous les paroles. Elle lui avait rappelé cruellement sa trahison. Elle le voyait encore comme tel. Le coeur de Sasuke se serra. Elle le détestait toujours et ça lui faisait mal, très mal. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle le déteste. Il la fixa essayant d'attirer son regard mais Sakura évitait de le fixer, paniquée intérieurement. Pourquoi avoir dit ça ? Sous la colère, le désespoir ? Sous le fait qu'il ne l'aimera jamais ? Elle se détestait d'avoir dit ça … Mais elle était énervée. Enervée de tout ça. Enervée qu'il ne puisse pas avoir autre chose entre eux …

Saï regarda les deux jeunes gens, un par un, l'air amusé. Il avait vu le regard de Sasuke sur Sakura et Saï se doutait que l'héritier du sharingan était amoureux de la fleur de cerisier … Saï allait s'amuser à leur détriment. Peut-être que cela allait changer les choses entre ces deux-là ?


	9. Jalousie Défaut ou Amour ?

Chapitre 8 :

**Jalousie. Défaut ou amour ?**

La tension était toujours là, dérangeante. Sasuke tuait Saï du regard, ce dernier lui ne lui tenait pas attention, souriant à une pauvre Sakura qui était perdue dans ses sentiments. Elle était énervée de toute cette situation. Tsunade n'aurait pas dû avoir cette idée ridicule de laisser son apprentie surveiller le jeune homme. C'était ridicule et tellement stupide ! Sakura fronça les sourcils en serrant les poings. Toute cette histoire était ridicule. Le fait qu'il était revenu, qu'il avait tué Orochimaru et que tout pouvait redevenir comme avant … Quoi comme avant ? Comme avant, où ils étaient dans la même équipe, partageant tout ensemble ? Cette franche camaraderie, ce bonheur à demi-teinte, ce sourire qui était toujours sur les lèvres de la fleur de cerisier ? Rien ne pouvait redevenir comme avant. Et Tsunade avait eu une très mauvaise idée de confier la surveillance de Sasuke à Sakura. Cette dernière ne s'était en aucun point remise de cette trahison. Son coeur s'était émietté pendant toutes ses années d'absences à attendre son retour. Elle le détestait pour ça … Elle avait souffert d'avoir été abandonné de la sorte. Et le voilà qu'il revenait, comme ça, sans préavis, dans sa vie et qu'il vivait chez elle, à présent … Elle se redemandait comment tout cela était arrivé. Tout s'était passé vite, trop vite … Le fait de le revoir parmi eux, près d'elle, chez elle … Avait fait volé en éclat tout ce qu'elle avait forgé durant ses années. Elle pensait le détester pour sa trahison. Mais non, tout ça s'était brisé à son retour et à sa présence dans son appartement. Le passé était alors remonté subitement, réveillant de vieilles douleurs enfouies … Elle redevenait la frêle Sakura de l'époque où Sasuke était encore là, à Konoha, il y a des années de cela. Elle était redevenue la Sakura folle amoureuse de son Sasuke-kun …

Il était revenu dans sa vie et avait tout chamboulé. Tout. Et tout son entourage aussi. Ses sentiments étaient hélas revenus à son plus grand désespoir. Car elle en était sûre, même plus que certaine … Le jeune Uchiwa ne l'aimait pas. Peut-être en amie à présent, mais pas plus, elle le sentait, elle le savait … Elle ferma les yeux, en se mordant la lèvre. Le silence était toujours là autour d'eux. Un silence lourd et électrique …

Le bruit du faux toussotement de leur ex-senseï leur arriva à l'oreille. Kakashi, mal à l'aise, décida de dissoudre ce silence. Sasuke soupira et tourna enfin le dos à Sakura et à Saï. Ce dernier, toujours sourire aux lèvres, ouvrit finalement les yeux en fixant la fleur de cerisier qui serrait les poings, visiblement hors d'elle. Elle était en colère de ses réactions et de ses maudits sentiments !

Saï se racla la gorge :

**-Bon, hé bien, je suppose qu'on n'est pas tous obligé de rester près de cette jeune fille … Sakura, que dirais-tu d'aller dehors discuter ? On évitera de ce fait les affrontements.**

Les poings de Sasuke se serrèrent sous les paroles et le ton qu'employait Saï. Kakashi souffla légèrement en remarquant l'état de colère avancé de son ex-élève et se tourna vers Saï et Sakura :

**-Tu as raison. Pas besoin d'être tous là à la surveiller. Vous pouvez y aller … Ca fait longtemps que vous ne vous êtes pas vus …**

Sakura reprit son calme en souriant. Elle se tourna vers Kakashi en hochant la tête puis suivit Saï à l'extérieur. Elle avait vu le changement de Saï. Il avait changé. Beaucoup changé. Il affichait à présent quelques émotions et était devenu un ami pour elle … Il écoutait souvent à présent sans l'arrêter et la comprenait. Mais il ne sera qu'un ami, malgré tout. Elle aimait que Sasuke malheureusement, un amour à sens unique qui allait la détruire de l'intérieur. Tant pis … Mais c'était ainsi. Elle ne tomberait amoureuse de personne d'autres. Même si Saï venait à lui sortir comme ça qu'il l'aimait. Elle dirait non, triste pour lui et pour elle également. Son amour pour Sasuke l'empêchait d'essayer avec quelqu'un d'autres. Même si cela aurait été mieux …

Donc Sasuke n'avait pas à s'inquiéter en fixant la fleur de cerisier quittait la pièce, suivit de près par Saï. Cependant, ce dernier glissa lentement la porte coulissante en attardant un étrange regard sur l'ex renégat. Un long sourire s'afficha sur les lèvres de Saï avant que la porte ne se ferme complètement sur lui. Que voulait dire ce sourire ? C'était plus fort que Sasuke. Le brun était inquiet malgré lui et presque jaloux … Que comptait faire cette face de poupée ? Pour la première fois, Sasuke laissa aller une colère sourde sur son visage sans que ce ne soit pas pour son frère … Il alla les suivre quand une main se posa sur son épaule :

**-Du calme, Sasuke …**

Sasuke essaya de se calmer à la voix de Kakashi mais c'était difficile. L'argenté soupira en allant s'asseoir près du lit où était posé la demoiselle toujours inconsciente. Il sortit son précieux livre et y plongea en attendant que Tsunade arrive pour donner d'autres directives ou bien qu'elle les fasse passer par quelqu'un d'autre … Le silence revint mais moins lourd que tout à l'heure toute fois. Mais Kakashi sentit la colère de son ex élève.

**-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Sasuke ? Qu'est-ce qui te dérange en Saï ? Tu le connais à peine …**

**-Rien …**

**-Je sais qu'il peut paraître totalement dépourvus d'émotions et paraître également mauvais mais il n'est pas vraiment comme ça … Il a changé. Et Sakura l'a vu.**

**-Hum …**

**-Alors dis moi, ce qui te préoccupe et ce qui t'énerve, Sasuke …**

Sasuke soupira puis prit une chaise et s'y assit dessus non loin de son ex senseï sans rien dire. Kakashi le laissa faire, las. Il n'en tira rien. Mais il se doutait que cela concernait la charmante Sakura. Aurait-il de la jalousie dans l'air ? Voire un peu d'amour ? Kakashi sourit sous son masque, amusé. La suite promettait d'être intéressante.

Sasuke était jaloux. A présent, c'était clair. Savoir ce Saï avec Sakura, dehors à discuter comme de simples amis alors que ce n'était pas le cas de lui avec elle, ça le mettait très en colère … En plus, elle lui avait à nouveau rappelé sa trahison envers l'équipe. Le regard sombre, Sasuke posa sa tête sur ses bras devant lui appuyés sur le dossier de la siège sur laquelle il était assis à l'envers, son regard posé sur la jeune fille. Elle était toujours allongée et inconsciente. Qui était-elle donc ? Il n'allait pas attendre longtemps pour le savoir. Il essayait d'évacuer sa colère et sa tristesse en réfléchissant sur le cas de la jeune fille.

Lorsque Kakashi tourna une page de son livre, il lui prit de poser la question :

**-Ca concerne Sakura, n'est-ce pas ?**

Sasuke sursauta, ne voulant pas repenser pendant un moment à tout ça mais son ex senseï revenait d'assaut. Le regard intense de Kakashi se posa sur Sasuke. Ce dernier ravala sa salive. Le jounnin devait certainement avoir comprit en voyant l'air de l'ex renégat.

Heureusement, la porte s'ouvrit sur Tsunade et Shizune :

**-Nous voilà enfin ! **_Fit la blonde en soufflant._** J'ai dû écourter la fête … Enfin pour nous. Les autres continuent naturellement …**

Elle fit la moue en s'approchant du lit :

**-Toujours pas réveillée ?** _Demanda-t-elle en fixant Kakashi._

Ce dernier rangea son livre, déçu de ne pas avoir su tirer les vers du nez à Sasuke :

**-Non, toujours pas.**

**-Bien … Elle n'a pas de bandeau, rien qui pourrait nous dire de quel village elle vient … Cependant, Shizune et moi avons pensé à la jeune chuunin de Suna disparue. **

Kakashi souleva un sourcil face à l'Hokage :

**-Peut-être bien en effet …**

**-Attendons son réveil alors … Prévenez moi quand elle ...**

Tsunade alla s'en aller quand la jeune fille commença à bouger pour se réveiller lentement. Ses paupières s'agitèrent avant de s'ouvrir. Elle mit un moment avant de se redresser, l'air bizarre, en fixant autour d'elle, perdue.

**-Tu es enfin revenue, à toi. **_Fit Tsunade d'un ton qu'elle voulait tranquillisant._

**-Où suis-je ?**

**-A Konoha …**

**-Konoha ? Pas Suna … ?**

**-Non … Konoha, le village du feu. Tu es de Suna ?**

La jeune fille posa sa main sur son coeur en soufflant bizarrement. Elle se tourna vers l'Hokage et les autres :

**-Je … Je ne sais plus …**

Elle fronça les sourcils :

**-Peut-être …**

**-Qui es-tu ? Te souviens-tu de ton nom ?**

La jeune fille parut réfléchir un moment avant de baisser la tête, peinée :

**-Non, je ne me souviens plus …**

Tsunade se redressa. Ca commençait bien. Cette jeune fille ne pouvait les éclairer sur son identité et pourquoi elle était apparu comme ça au village. L'Hokage fixa Kakashi :

**-Tu continueras de la surveiller jusqu'à ce qu'elle retrouve la mémoire. Vous pouvez sortir de l'hôpital, si vous voulez, elle n'est plus blessée et peut bouger.**

Sasuke se leva prêts à s'en aller. Il arriva jusqu'à la porte lorsque celle-ci s'ouvrit sur Naruto, tout sourire :

**-Alors, on en sait plus sur cette fille ? Au fait, je suis tombé sur Saï et Sakura …**

Sasuke ne fit que grogner et Naruto comprit en laissant passer son compère pour sortir de la salle.

**-Sasuke, attends, où comptes-tu aller ?** _Demanda Kakashi._

Sasuke s'arrêta alors dans sa démarche d'aller retrouver le pseudo couple. Naruto ria mais pas méchamment :

**-Il allait sûrement rejoindre Saku et Saï ! Quel jaloux, notre Sasuke !**

**-Mais tais-toi, Naruto ! Quand on ne sait pas, on se tait !**

**-Prenez la fille avec vous si vous allez rejoindre Sakura et Saï. **_Fit Tsunade en souriant étrangement._** J'ai des choses à faire … De très important.**

Elle passa près d'eux pour sortir et s'éloigna avec Shizune sur ses talons. Kakashi sembla sourire sous son masque puis aida la jeune fille à se relever et à deux, ils suivirent Naruto et Sasuke dans les couloirs pour quitter l'hôpital. Sasuke, les mains dans les poches, en tête, soupira longuement. Naruto ne cessait de dire que le brun était en colère de savoir Saï et Sakura ensemble. Des « t'es jaloux » fusèrent d'un ton puéril et gamin qui exaspéra Sasuke tout le long de la route. Kakashi et la jeune fille derrière eux, ne disaient rien, se contentant de les suivre.

Naruto avait raison, néanmoins. Et même Sasuke se le disait à présent. Il était jaloux de savoir Sakura et Saï ensemble en train de parler … Et qui savait ? Peut-être que malheureusement Saï plaisait à la fleur de cerisier ? Sasuke serra son poing, de nouveau hors de lui. Tout mais pas ça !

En parlant de Saï et de Sakura, ces deux-là discutaient tranquillement sur un banc, le fameux banc où Sasuke avait posé Sakura il y a longtemps de ça lors de son départ. Tous ses souvenirs revinrent le hanter brutalement. Il faillit rebrousser chemin, mal à l'aise, surtout en ayant mal au coeur, se disant que c'était impossible entre lui et Sakura. Il vit Saï essayait d'embrasser Sakura, se penchant pour ce fait. Sasuke serra les poings quand il les regarda s'embrasser. Naruto se figea près de son ami, ainsi que Kakashi derrière eux. La jeune inconnue se demanda quoi en s'arrêtant également. Elle n'eut pas le temps de comprendre que Sasuke la prit brutalement par le poignet et l'entraîna avec lui. Pris d'une impulsion, Sasuke n'avait pas réfléchit à ses actes, à ce qu'il devait faire et avait attrapé la jeune fille pour partir loin de la vision néfaste …

**-Sasuke ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ?**

La voix de Naruto aida Sakura à repousser Saï, choquée. Sasuke avait tout vu ? Les yeux de la fleur de cerisier s'ouvrit en grand, dégoûtée. Surtout en voyant Sasuke partir avec l'inconnue. Un sentiment monta en elle et elle serra son poing. Mais pourquoi Sasuke était-il partit comme ça et surtout avec cette fille dont on ne connaissait rien ? Sakura était de nouveau énervée à ce sujet. Et maintenant, c'était à elle d'être jalouse, d'être en colère de les voir partir à deux … Elle subissait à présent le même traitement que ce pauvre Sasuke … Chacun son tour ...


	10. L'Amour revient

Chapitre 9 :

**L'Amour revient …**

Sasuke était donc partis comme ça, emportant avec lui l'inconnue aux cheveux mi-long rouge … Laissant Kakashi hors coup qui se disait que Tsunade n'allait pas apprécier ce fait, vu que c'était à lui de la surveiller et qu'on venait de lui souffler sous le nez la personne dont il avait la charge. Naruto, lui, regarda la direction que son ami a prit, sans comprendre vraiment la réaction de ce dernier. Sakura avait repoussé Saï depuis un moment, et comme Naruto, elle regardait la direction qu'avaient prit le pseudo couple, le coeur serré. En fait, tous étaient perdus de ce qui venait de se passer sous leurs yeux. Saï coupa ce silence figé et étrange :

**-Tu n'aimes plus Sasuke, n'est-ce pas, Sakura ?**

La fleur de cerisier se tourna vers Saï, embêtée. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Puis elle soupira d'un long soupir affligeant :

**-Je crains que … Si. Désolée, Saï. J'aime encore Sasuke. Je ne t'aime bien qu'en ami.**

Saï prit la nouvelle d'un air pas si déçu que ça. Il se mit même à sourire à la jeune fille qui ne comprenait pas vraiment. Il aurait dû être déçu d'être rejeté ainsi. Mais non. Il tapota l'épaule de Sakura et se leva, l'air ravi. C'était vraiment étrange que la jeune ninja ne comprenait toujours pas. Même Naruto qui approcha des deux :

**-Pourquoi ce sourire, Saï ? Sakura t'as rejeté, là ... Tu sais pas ce que ça veut dire ?**

Naruto recommençait à faire passer Saï pour quelqu'un qui ne savait pas encore tout et qui prêchait ce que disait les livres qu'il avait lu. Saï ne se détacha pas de son sourire :

**-Je voulais juste que Sasuke le voit.**

**-Hein ?**

Naruto et Sakura ne comprenaient pas. Kakashi s'approcha avec un sourire sous son masque. Lui, il comprenait. Les deux anciens élèves fixèrent leur ex-senseï qui sortit son livre.

**-Voyons, les jeunes, ne voyez vous pas que Saï a tout prévu pour que Sasuke le voit avec Sakura pour le rendre jaloux et vice versa.**

**-Pour l'inconnue, je n'avais pas prévu qu'il ferait ça, Kakashi-san.**

Le ninja copieur fixa la face de poupée puis se retourna, leur tournant le dos, levant son bras :

**-Je vous laisse, les jeunes. Sakura, tu ferais mieux d'aller rejoindre Sasuke. Naruto va avec elle et ramène moi, la jeune fille. Je serais au bureau de l'Hokage.**

**-Bien, Kakashi-senseï !**

Naruto sourit puis suivit Sakura puisque Saï avait disparu avant même que Sakura ne l'attrape pour savoir pourquoi il avait fait toute cette mise en scène. Elle sentait qu'on servit d'elle. Mais la face de poupée a foutu le camps, présageant ce que la fleur de cerisier voulait lui faire. Il eut parfaitement raison de préférer la fuite.

Sasuke courait toujours avec en prise le poignet de la jeune fille qui se demandait quoi. Elle était essoufflée, elle ne comprenait pas ce que le jeune homme avec en tête à cet instant précis. Mais elle en avait marre de courir ainsi. Mais il ne ralentissait pas ce fou.

**-A … Attends ! Arrête !**

Sasuke reprit contact avec la réalité en entendant la voix de la jeune fille qu'il traînait depuis un moment. Embêté, il s'arrêta enfin. Mais il ne la lâcha pas pour autant. La rouquine reprit son calme et une respiration moins rapide, en se tenant les genoux. Elle le trouvait vraiment fou celui-là. Quelle mouche la piqué ? Ben, ce pauvre Sasuke avait vu sa fleur de cerisier prête à en embrasser un autre. Jaloux et peiné, il n'avait pas réfléchit et avait attrapé le poignet de la première fille qui était à sa portée en s'enfuyant avec elle. Comme ça, sur un coup de tête. Peut-être pour rendre jaloux aussi Sakura ? A quoi bon ? Elle le détestait maintenant. Tout avait changé. La fleur de cerisier se foutait de lui, elle le prenait pour un traître et en aimait un autre … Il devait laisser tomber … Oui, laisser Sakura vivre sa vie même si il en serait malheureux. Il la laissera … Si elle en était heureuse, tant mieux.

**-Tu … Tu peux me lâcher … S'il te plaît ?**

La petite voix mal assurée de l'inconnue le ramena à la réalité une nouvelle fois. La jeune fille n'était pas assurée d'être proche de ce jeune homme dont elle ne savait vraiment rien. Elle commençait à avoir peur, la main de ce dernier la serrant trop fort, lui faisant terriblement mal. Elle aurait sûrement une marque rouge à force. Car il ne la lâcha toujours pas. Il restait figé, son regard vide sur la jeune fille qui avait vraiment peur maintenant. Pourquoi la regardait-il ainsi ? Il était terrifiant ce type … Qu'il la lâche ! Non, Sasuke n'était pas décidé à la lâcher. Et bizarrement, il se pencha vers elle. Elle ouvrit de grands yeux, craignant le pire, qu'il allait l'embrassé. Il était autant désespéré que ça, Sasuke ? Peut-être bien …

**-Ne me touche pas !**

Une claque résonna. De sa main libre, l'inconnue avait giflé le pauvre jeune homme qui sortit de ses pensées, se raccrochant enfin à la réalité. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il allait faire ? Tout ça parce que Sakura ne l'aimait pas ? Tout ça pour ça ? Il était devenu fou … Il se reprit et allait s'excuser auprès de la jeune fille quand un poing atterrit sur sa joue droite, la gauche ayant était giflé par l'inconnue. Deux belles joues rouges. Il tenait toujours la jeune fille mais ce n'était pas elle …

**-Lâche la !**

Sasuke dut lâcher la jeune fille et reconnut Gaara aussitôt. Ce dernier était énervé même si cela ne se voyait que très peu. La jeune fille eut une réaction bizarre en essayant de s'enfuir. Gaara, stupéfait, partit à sa suite en laissant planter là un pauvre Sasuke, hors de coup, les joues marquées d'une belle marque rouge, chacune … Visiblement ce n'était pas son jour aujourd'hui. Enfin, sa soirée.

**-Sasuke !**

Naruto arriva vers lui en courant. Sakura était à sa suite, moins pressée. Elle était mal à l'aise maintenant. Tout le long de la route, elle a pensé aux paroles de Kakashi. Et si Sasuke était jaloux ? Se pourrait-il … ? Non, ce n'était pas possible. Sakura prit un regard déterminé en allant vers Sasuke. Ce dernier la fixait sans rien dire puis il allait rebrousser chemin, mal à l'aise aussi. Mais ils devaient en parler, se disait Sakura, amère. Peut-être avait-il une chance … Naruto se mit à beugler quand il ne trouva pas l'inconnue des yeux :

**-Mais Sasuke ! Où tu l'as paumé, la fille ?**

**-Ha, elle …**

Sasuke posa sa main sur sa joue un moment, ressentant la légère douleur :

**-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? **_Demanda Sakura, inquiète._

**-Rien … Gaara l'a suivit, ils sont partis par là … **

Sasuke montra la direction de son bras puis se mit à partir, laissant Naruto courir comme un dératé vers la direction, beuglant à nouveau :

**-Kakashi-senseï m'a dit la ramener au bureau de l'Hokage !**

Sakura ne laissa pas Sasuke s'éloigner et le prit par le bras :

**-Sasuke … Il faut qu'on parle.**

**-Hum … De quoi ?**

Il était redevenu froid et désagréable. Il ne voulait pas entendre la triste vérité de la bouche de la jeune ninja. Sakura inspira. Elle était mal à l'aise. Comment lui dire ? Autant foncer, y aller, ne pas laisser ça en suspens, elle devait savoir … Si Kakashi n'avait pas tort, si Saï ne s'était pas trompé en faisant ça …

**-Il n'a rien entre Saï et moi.**

**-Pourquoi me dire ça ?**

Elle fronça les sourcils. C'était vrai. Pourquoi ? Mais bon, il fallait avoir le coeur net. Elle se mit face au jeune homme puis leva la tête. Sans prévenir, elle l'embrassa timidement sur les lèvres … Elle tentait le tout pour le tout.

Plus loin, Naruto courrait toujours pour rattraper la jeune inconnue que suivait Gaara. Ce dernier l'avait rattrapé sur un pont. Il la prit par le poignet pour l'empêcher d'aller plus loin. Ils reprirent leurs respirations, lentement, tout en se fixant, l'air bizarre. La jeune fille ne savait pas pourquoi elle avait fuit ainsi … La peur. Sûrement. Elle trouvait ce regard familier et ne savait pas où elle l'avait déjà vu. Gaara sourit. Il était content. Il l'avait retrouvé. Après tout ce temps à la chercher …

**-Akumi … Je te retrouve enfin. Mais où étais-tu passé, bon sang ?**

**-Vous me connaissez ?**

Gaara perdit son sourire, le regard peiné. Avait-elle perdu la mémoire ? Peut-être. Alors il se mit à lui rappeler qui elle était … Qu'elle habitait Suna, quel âge elle avait, qui était ses parents, sa vie … Et petit à petit, elle se rappela, les larmes aux yeux au bout d'un moment.

**-... Gaa … Gaara ?**

**-Oui … **

Il sourit enfin à nouveau. Elle se rappelait. Elle se rappelait pourquoi elle avait fuit et essaya à nouveau de fuir, apeurée. Gaara ne comprenait pas et la retint en la ramenant dans ses bras :

**-Pourquoi ? Pourquoi avoir fuit ?**

Akumi pleura dans les bras du roux. Elle avait mal au coeur. Elle se rappela la raison de sa fugue. Elle pensait que le Kazekage la détestait. Meurtris, elle n'avait pas réfléchi et s'était enfuit de Suna, le coeur lourd. Puis elle avait eut un accident, tombant, sa tête avait percuté le sol et elle s'était évanouie non loin de Konoha, ne se rappelant plus rien. Elle l'expliqua à Gaara qui comprit …

**-Mais pourquoi avoir fuit ? Akumi …**

**-Parce que je pensais que tu me détestais, Gaara …**

Le jeune homme l'écarta un peu de lui pour la regarder dans les yeux :

**-Pardonne moi ma froideur. Je n'arrivais pas à concevoir que quelqu'un m'aimait … Je ne saurais expliquer mais j'appréhendais …**

Akumi sourit à son Kazekage. Ce dernier avait un sourire aussi :

**-Je ne déteste pas, Akumi …**

**-Je t'aime, Gaara …**

**-Akumi …**

Un bruit les interrompit. Une touffe blonde se fit voir derrière un arbre. Naruto les avait retrouvé et ne pensait pas tombé sur ce genre de situation. Il sourit au couple, embarrassé, essayant de glisser sur le côté pour fuir. Il ria vraiment gêné de les gêner justement …

**-Euh … Désolé … Euh … Continuez ! Ne vous préoccupez pas de moi ! Je vous laisse !**

Puis il partit comme une fusée loin du couple qui ria en regardant le blond partir ainsi.

Sakura recula après ce qu'elle avait fait. Elle attendait la réaction de Sasuke. Qui ne se fit pas attendre longtemps. Souriant, il reprit Sakura dans ses bras et l'embrassa. Sakura ne le détestait pas et lui ne la détestait pas. Ils s'étaient retrouvés malgré tout. Elle avait tenté et ça avait marché. Ils s'aimaient enfin, à présent. Et rien ne pourrait les séparer … Rien …

Naruto courrait toujours comme un cinglé dans Konoha pour rejoindre le bureau de l'Hokage. Celle-ci était en discussion avec Kakashi et Jiraya. Naruto avant d'entrer dans le bureau tomba sur Shizune qui embrassait Gemma. Le blond se figea puis se reprit quand ils le virent. Embarrassé, il se pressa d'entrer en s'excusant encore.

**-Obaa-chan !**

**-Naruto ! Arrête donc de m'appeler ainsi ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?**

Le blond fixa plutôt son ex-senseï embété :

**-Je suis désolé, j'ai pas pu ramené la jeune fille, Kakashi-senseï !**

**-Ha … Ce n'est pas grave, Naruto.**

**-Ha bon ?**

Tsunade ria et Naruto la trouva effrayante sur le moment. Elle se reprit en fixant le jeune homme :

**-Elle est avec Gaara, n'est-ce pas ?**

**-Euh, oui …**

**-Alors ne t'en fais pas. Akumi est entre de bonnes mains.**

**-A … Akumi ?**

Tsunade sourit. Jiraya avait un sourire aussi. Tout ça terminait bien en fait. Tout le monde finissait à peu près ensemble. L'Hokage se leva et se dirigea à la fenêtre pour regarder dehors en inspirant.

**-Au fait, Tsunade … Comment va la petite Tenten ?**

Tsunade se tourna vers Jiraya, l'air apaisée :

**-Elle va mieux. Elle s'est réveillée, il n'y a pas si longtemps que ça.**

**-Super ! **_S'écria Naruto, joyeux pr__êt__s à aller prendre des nouvelles de la kunoichi._

**-Naruto, attends !**

Naruto se stoppa dans l'action de sortir quand Tsunade l'appela. Il se retourna vers l'Hokage :

**-Quoi, obaa-chan ?**

Tsunade serra son poing mais se retint en souriant :

**-Laisses-les seuls.**

**-Quoi ? Comment ça « les » ?**

**-Neji et Tenten.**

**-Ha ?**

**-Oui …**

Naruto ne comprit pas tellement mais sourit. Tant pis, il aura des nouvelles plus tard … Et si il allait voir sa Hinata ? Le sourire joyeux aux lèvres, Naruto repartit comme une fusée pour rejoindre la brune qui rentrait justement chez elle après la fête. Il était très tard …

A l'hôpital, Neji serrait dans ses bras Tenten, soulagé. Elle avait lutté. Elle avait survécu. Et il s'était excusé auprès d'elle. Il ne regrettait plus et avait l'esprit tranquille.

**-Tu as ouvert les yeux, Neji … **

**-Oui …**

**-Et pour ta cousine ? Tu vas enfin la laisser sortir avec Naruto, j'espère ?**

Neji s'écarta de Tenten, l'air étrange. La jeune fille ne comprenait pas pourquoi il ne voulait pas que Hinata fréquente Naruto. Maintenant que Neji lui a avoué qu'il l'aimait, elle pensait qu'il laisserait Hinata tranquille parce qu'il comprenait … Mais non …

**-Neji ? Pourquoi ?**

Neji soupira. Il n'arrivait pas à être contre celle qu'il aimait. Mais il restait buté et le même qu'avant pour ça. Il ne laissera pas tranquille Hinata et Naruto …

**-Neji …**

Le ton de Tenten semblait menaçant.

**-Tenten … D'accord mais il n'a pas intérêt de lui faire du mal où il aura affaire à moi.**

Tenten sourit en le reprenant dans ses bras. Il n'avait pas changé beaucoup mais c'était déjà un grand pas. Mais il n'avait pas à changer. Elle l'aimait comme ça.

Comme quoi, le retour de Sasuke avait chamboulé plus d'un, plus d'une dans le petit village paisible de Konoha. Tous avait changé, en peu de temps. Certains s'étaient rapprochés, certains plus que d'autres … Tout était bien qui finissait bien ? Peut-être … Ou pas. En tout cas, ce qui était sûr, c'était que Sakura et Sasuke reformèrent le clan Uchiwa, Naruto fut finalement Hokage, il épousa Hinata, et les autres couples restèrent ensemble. Le temps les laissant évoluer ...


End file.
